How Kurt Hummel Loses His Virginity
by scatterthestars
Summary: Tired of being a virgin, and not having anybody be interested in him, shy and insecure, Kurt, decides that for his twentieth birthday, as a present to himself, he will hire an escort and lose the big V. Little does he know, that when he meets Blaine, his escort, everything will change.
1. Chapter 1

**The full title of this story is_ How Kurt Hummel Loses His Virginity (But Accidentally Falls In Love In The Process), _wow, that's a mouthful right there. But, I've been posting this story on AO3 and S&C and decided to start posting it here, as well. This is based on a GKM prompt that you can read if you search for the story on S&C, I linked to the prompt there.**

* * *

There are many reasons to love living alone. It's perfect for him; leaves him only having to worry about himself and not disturbing or being in anybody's way. Except for right now. Right now, his best friend, Rachel, sits at his dining table in the kitchen area after being kicked out of the loft she shares with his other friend, Santana.

Apparently, the both of them have a rule that when the other needs alone time with somebody, they will give it to them. That usually results in him having one of the girls over in his loft for several hours once or twice a week. In the past months, he's had Rachel over a grand total of eighteen times, while Santana has been over ten.

It's weird having your friend sit with you while the both of you know what's going on in the loft across the hall. To know your friend is getting laid is something he wishes he could do without. But on the other end, he wishes he could be that friend getting laid.

A week away from twenty and he's still the blushing virgin he was when he came to New York almost a year ago. He thought with a change of scenery men wouldn't see him as that ugly duckling he was always associated with being back home. But so far there's been no luck. He's just as unlucky in finding someone who is attracted to him here as it was back in Lima. Hundreds of miles away from his past and he's still that Kurt Hummel that can't get anybody. So, yeah, for once he wants to be the friend getting laid.

"Do you know who it is she's with?" he asks as he makes Rachel a cup of tea.

"Some girl she met at a club or something," Rachel replies, taking one of the cookies sitting on the plate Kurt set down a few moments before. "She meets these girls, sleeps with them, and then moves on like it's nothing. I don't get it." She takes a bite of the sugar cookie. "I've only been with two people, and she's been with god knows how many."

"It is okay for people to have casual sex, Rachel," Kurt tells her, sitting down across from her and sliding over the cup of tea. "If she's okay with what she does it's none of your business."

"I know." Rachel grabs the cup by the handle and lifts it to her mouth, blowing on the hot liquid before taking a sip. "But sex is important. She shouldn't just be sleeping around like that."

"She can do what she wants." Taking one of the cookies, breaking it in half, he takes a bite of it, noticing it needs something. "I know I really don't have say in this because I'm me, and a virgin, and it's not my body but hers, but it's her choice."

"Which reminds me," Rachel says.

Kurt groans as he knows where this is going. "I told you, Rachel," he says. "I've tried, but nobody seems interested; or they don't seem right."

"Have you really tried?"

"Yes," he half lies. In truth, after a few failed attempts he kind of just gave up at trying to lose his virginity. "But it hasn't worked out yet."

"How about I hook you up with this guy in my dance class," she suggests, eager smile on her face. "Hot, great body, even greater ass. Go out with him a few times and then sleep with him."

"No, thank you," he responds. Based on Rachel's history of thinking a guy was great for him, he's learned his lesson. "Besides, why's it such a big deal for you for me to get laid?"

"Because, I want you to know what you're missing out on," Rachel tells him.

"Well, it will happen...eventually." Letting out a small chuckle, he doesn't reveal to her what his present to himself for his twentieth birthday will be. Grabbing his cup, and another cookie, he stands up. "Come on," he says. "Let's watch a movie to pass the time."

* * *

Staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, fixing a strand of loose hair, seeing if his teeth are clean, and making sure there isn't anything on his face, Kurt takes a deep, steadying breath. He can see the nerves in his eyes, knows that's why his body slightly shakes.

After Rachel and Santana took him out to an early birthday dinner, telling them he had other plans so they had to have dinner early, he came back to his loft to get ready.

It was by pure coincidence he found out about the place. Three weeks before, while at work, he overheard one of the girls he works with talking with her friends during their lunch break. She went on and on about hiring an escort for some big party she had to attend, saying that the night with the guy was worth the money she had to pay. When she told her friends the name of the place where he worked, Kurt mentally filed it away. After he went home that night, curled up on his couch, he typed in the name in the search bar on Google. Clicking the link, he read up on the place and what they provided. Figuring this was the best way to go about losing his virginity, and seeing the costs, he saw no wrong in doling out a little cash on something he wanted.

That's how he finds himself looking himself over in his bathroom mirror. Seeing that everything checks out, he shuts off the light and walks out to the living room area of the loft. Too nervous to sit, he paces back and forth and constantly checks the time. Six-thirty was the time given to him, letting him know that's when he should expect his hired escort. Seeing it's ten minutes past that allotted time, he begins to wonder if he was conned or something.

Suddenly stopping when a knock on his door rings loud in the quiet loft, he tries to calm himself by taking a deep breath. Breathing in and then out, and doing it again, he walks over to the metal door. Sliding it open with more noise than he remembers, wondering if it's trying to announce to the whole building his plans for the night, thankful Rachel and Santana went out for the night, he stares at the handsome man that stands just outside his loft.

The first thing he notices about the guy is his warm, inviting hazel eyes shining bright as he smiles at him. He's the total opposite of what Kurt expected and pictured when the company said they had someone perfect for him. If under any other circumstances, he could never see himself talking to someone as good looking as this guy; and he couldn't picture the guy wanting to talk to someone like him. He figures that's the reason he had to pay to have this guy come over.

"Hi," he mumbles.

"Hello," the guy replies in a sexy, soft voice.

"I'm Kurt."

"I'm Blaine," the guy replies back. "Can I come in?"

"Sure...Yes." Stepping out of the way, watching Blaine walk past him into his loft, Kurt grabs the door and slides it shut, and somehow knowing this night is going to be memorable in many ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**6:35-8:00 p.m.**

Turning to face Blaine, watching him unbutton his suit jacket with one hand, somehow finding that sexy, all the nerves that were gone come rushing back. His heart races and his palms sweat, it seems to be a hundred degrees hotter in his loft suddenly, and he feels like he might be sick.

He knows people get nervous for their first time no matter who it's with. But what he's experiencing now is on a whole new level of nerves. It makes him feel like he's a about to perform a surgery even though he isn't a doctor. He has to keep reminding himself that it's just sex; it's just sex with someone and nothing more. It's not as big as a deal he's making it out to be; it's just casual sex so he knows what sex is actually like.

"Um...Are you thirsty or anything?" he asks, mentally smacking himself at not having something better to say.

"No," Blaine lightly chuckles. "I'm fine."

Watching as Blaine slips off his jacket, seeing how great of a body he has, Kurt takes his jacket and goes to hangs it up for him on the coatrack in the corner. Hanging it on one of the hooks with trembling hands, he smoothes his hands down the material, feeling how soft it is under his hands. Turning around, and letting out a gasp at finding Blaine standing right there, close enough he can distinguish a variety of colors in his eyes, he feels a fresh wave of nerves wash over him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine sincerely asks, Kurt noticing the hint of worry in his eyes.

"Ye-...Yeah," Kurt stutters as he forces out the simple word. Something about being so close to Blaine has him, surprisingly, more turned on than he thought. The smell of his cologne, spicy with an underlying hint of sweet, makes his mouth water with wanting to kiss his skin and taste the scent on his tongue. The heat of Blaine's body makes him more aware of the fact that, yes, he does have somebody here right now that he doesn't know, and he plans to lose his virginity to him. So, yeah, it kind of surprises him to find out how attracted he is to this guy he just met less than five minutes before. "Sh-should we do this, then?" he asks as he reaches to start undoing the buttons of his shirt.

He knows he has several hours with Blaine, but he sees nothing wrong in getting right down to business.

But getting right down to business proves to be difficult when his hands won't stop shaking long enough so he can unbutton his shirt. It's frustrating and embarrassing; he feels like an idiot as he stands there unable to undress himself. Dropping his trembling hands from his shirt, breathing coming out uneven, he reaches for the belt around his waist.

"Kurt?" he hears Blaine ask as if far away and not less than the eight inches from him he really is.

"Yeah?" he replies as he attempts to unbuckle his belt. Stopping when Blaine's hands cover his, giving a gentle squeeze, he lifts his head and looks at him. "What?"

"Don't take this the wrong way," Blaine tells him. "But I don't think you're ready for this."

"I am!" Kurt shouts a little too loudly to reassure him. He takes a deep breath. "I am. I just can't undo anything I'm wearing."

"Okay, maybe you're ready." Blaine smiles at him. "But you're too nervous right now. How about we talk and calm you down a bit? Is that okay?"

Kurt nods his head. Calming down and getting rid of his nerves is something he needs right now. Walking over to the couch, and sitting down, Blaine sitting next to him, he twiddles his thumbs together and doesn't know what to say.

"Can I ask you something, Kurt?" Blaine asks.

"Sure." He nods his head.

"Is this the first time you've ever paid for sex?"

He doesn't mean to laugh, but it comes out anyways. It slips past his lips, and he quickly covers his mouth, laughter only muffled by his hand. "If you only knew how right and wrong that is," he tells Blaine. He can see the confusion clearly written all over Blaine's face. Not wanting to keep him in the dark, he decides to tell him the truth. "I...I'm a virgin."

Hearing Blaine laugh isn't what he expected. Dropping his head to hide out of shame and embarrassment, he feels stupid for thinking telling Blaine. Hell, if it wasn't him, he would be laughing, too; twenty and a virgin, calling an escort to so he can have sex for the first time is laughable.

"Wait, are you serious?" Blaine asks surprised, all traces of laughter gone from his voice.

"Yeah," he quietly replies, still staring at his hands in his lap. "Sad, right? That's why I called the company you work for; I'm ready to have sex, I just needed someone willing to be with me."

"Kurt." Something about the way Blaine says his name; how it rolls off his tongue like he's saying the most beautiful word he's ever spoken. Kurt wonders where he learned that, thinking he does it all the time with his clients. "Don't think I'm just saying this because you've paid to have me here," Blaine starts off. "But you're incredibly hot. You could have anybody you wanted."

"Well, I want them and they don't want me back," Kurt tells him as he looks to Blaine. "Then there's the whole self-doubt that I have. After being knocked down for so long in high school, I kind of just stayed there and avoided being seen."

"You were bullied in high school?"

"Yeah." Kurt nods his head, seeing something akin to understanding in Blaine's eyes. "All through high school. Openly gay student with the weird voice that dressed crazy and look feminine; it happened all the time. It didn't help that I was in the lowest of the lowest of clubs in school."

"What was that?" Blaine asks, actually sounding intrigued.

"The Glee club," Kurt snorts.

"Oh, my God!" Blaine exclaims.

"I know."

"No. I was in my high school glee club."

"Really?"

"Yeah...Although, it was an all boy school I went to, so we did a cappella. You're looking at a lifelong member of the Dalton Warblers." Blaine sits up a bit straighter and smiles proudly.

"We competed against them once," Kurt states.

"You're from Ohio?"

"Yeah. Lima."

"I'm from Westerville. That's less than a few hours apart."

"I don't remember you in the group, though," Kurt points out, trying to wrack his brain to see if he ever saw Blaine.

"I'm twenty-five," Blaine provides as a way of an answer as to why Kurt never saw him.

"Oh, that explains it." Kurt brings his legs up and curls them under himself. "So, you went to Dalton?"

"Yeah."

"I almost went there to spy on the glee club there. But I chickened out in the end. Was it a good school?"

"For the last two and a half years I attended high school," Blaine responds. Kurt looks at him confused. "I transferred my sophomore year after kids at my old school badly beat me up."

That's when it clicks for Kurt why he saw understanding in Blaine's eyes when he was talking about his experience with bullying. "I'm sorry," he sympathetically says.

"Thanks." Blaine smiles at him, eyes with a far off look to them, as if reliving that night. "It was nine years ago; I've moved on."

"The only really bad thing to happen to me was to be kissed by some guy when I didn't want to be."

"What happened?"

"I decided one day enough was enough. I followed him into the locker room and confronted him about how terrible he was treating me. In the middle of yelling at him, he grabbed me and kissed me. After that, he made sure I knew not to tell anyone by being worse to me."

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologizes.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." Kurt smiles at Blaine. "Like you, I've moved on. It was my first, and only, kiss, but I have learned to let it go."

"You've never been properly kissed?" Blaine asks amazed.

"No," Kurt shyly admits. "I thought when I came to New York that would change. But it hasn't."

"Sorry for me being blunt here, but, Kurt, you're really fucking hot. I don't get why guys haven't jumped at the opportunity to have you. You are not what I expected when I came here tonight."

Kurt blushes as Blaine talks to him. "I've never had another guy call me hot, before."

"Well, if they weren't stupid they would be calling you that all the time," Blaine honestly tells him.

Feeling a jolt run up his arm when Blaine takes his hand in his, still seeing it tremble from the nerves he has, he can tell they've calm down a bit but not all the way.

"Still nervous," Blaine points out.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. What's something you usually do that calms you down?"

Kurt knows the answer to that the second Blaine finishes asking him. "Bake," he is quick to reply.

"Let's bake, then," Blaine says as he stands up and pulls Kurt up with him.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asks with a small laugh.

"Dead serious," Blaine responds with a chuckle. "I'll even help you. Although, it will probably only be to get you stuff and hand you things."

"That's good enough for me."

Ten minutes later finds Blaine and he standing in the kitchen with everything they'll need to bake chocolate chip cookies. Watching as Blaine unbuttons the cuffs of his shirt and rolls up his sleeves, excited smile on his face, Kurt finds himself becoming more and more attracted to this man he wasn't expecting.

When he paid for an escort to come over and sleep with him, he expected just that. He thought he would invite the guy in and they'd get right down to business. Never in a million years did he expect to spend half an hour sitting on his couch just talking with him; and least of all bake cookies. He finds it a bit funny. But he appreciates Blaine for recognizing he was nervous and giving him the time he needs to fully calm down.

"So," Blaine says as he rolls his sleeve up one last time. "What do we do first?"

"We measure the dry ingredients," Kurt tells him. Reaching for the bag of flour, feeling another jolt go up his arm when his fingers brush Blaine's as he takes the measuring cup he holds out for him. Measuring the appropriate amount of flour and dumping it into the mixing bowl, seeing a small cloud of flour come up with each cup he drops in, Kurt looks to Blaine and lets out a small laugh. "I'm guessing this is the first time you've ever baked cookies with a client?"

"Yes," Blaine answers with a chuckle as he nods his head. "It's definitely something I thought I'd never do on the job. I feel useless, give me something to do."

"You can measure the wet ingredients." Pushing the book with the recipe written down towards Blaine, not really needing it since he knows this recipe by heart, he sets a bowl down in front of him. "Make sure it's precise. Baking is all about being right."

"Okay," Blaine nods his head, looking determined, "I think I can do this."

"Good." Kurt smiles. Grabbing the salt and baking soda, he measures them out and adds them to the flour. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" he says as he mixes the flour, salt and baking soda together.

"Go ahead."

"How did you get into the business you're in?"

"It's nothing special, the reason," Blaine replies as he adds brown and white sugar to butter. "I was broke and needed money and found out about where I work now."

"How long have you been there?"

"About two years." Kurt chuckles as he watches Blaine try to mix his ingredients by hand. "This really takes some elbow grease," he groans.

"Hold on." Walking over to a shelf, he opens it and grabs the hand-mixer. Handing it to Blaine, he plugs it in. "That will make it much easier."

"Thanks," Blaine sighs. "I was afraid I was going to lose my arm."

Hearing the loud whir of the mixer being turned on, watching as Blaine creams together the butter and sugars, Kurt grabs the two eggs and cracks them in when ready, then he adds the vanilla extract. Watching as the ingredients mix together, he puts his hand over the one Blaine is using to hold the mixer. When he looks to him, Kurt sees something that looks like attraction filling Blaine's eyes.

"You can stop now," he tells him. "It's well mixed."

Hearing the loft become much quieter when Blaine turns off the mixer, Kurt starts to add the dry ingredients to the wet ones.

"How long have you been baking?" Blaine asks as he cleans his hands on a hand-towel.

"As long as I can remember. I used to help out my mom all the time. Of course, by help, I would stand on a chair next to hear and eat the cookie dough." Kurt smiles at those memories. "After she died, I baked to remember her. The house would fill up with the smell of freshly baked cookies and it felt like she was there. It would make my dad happy."

"So, it's just you and your dad?"

"Yeah." Kurt finishes mixing and opens the bag of chocolate chips. "Since I was eight it's been just the two of us. It was difficult for both of us when I moved away. He was unsure of me living in such a big city by myself with very little income, but I reassured him I would be fine. He felt better, though, when I told him I would be living across from my friend Rachel." After successfully mixing in the chocolate, Kurt looks up to Blaine to see him confused. "What?"

"I don't usually ask this, but since I've learned a bit about you," Blaine says. "But how are you affording tonight?"

Kurt lets out a chuckle. "I worked in my dad's garage. What I wasn't spending on an article of clothing, I was saving. I have enough for tonight."

"So, you're dad's a mechanic?"

"Yeah." Kurt grabs a cookie sheet and two ice cream scoops, handing one to Blaine. "Just scoop and drop," he tells him. "But, yeah, he's owned the garage for about twelve years now." He watches as Blaine scoops out some dough and drops it to the cookie sheet. "Good."

"So, he bought it after your mom died?" Blaine asks out of curiosity.

"I was wondering if you would catch that," Kurt tells him, surprised Blaine quickly put two and two together. "He actually bought because of how she died." He sees Blaine turn to him with a look of sympathy in his eyes as he figures it out.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have said anything if I knew," Blaine apologizes.

"It's okay," Kurt reassures him. Talking about how his mom died, and having to relive that pain, is something he doesn't do often. And when he does, it's usually with his dad. He isn't much for talking about something so personal with just anybody. But, somehow, with Blaine, he finds it comes easy; he has no problem talking to him about this. Something about him, he doesn't know what just yet, is quickly pulling him in like no one has ever before. "But, yeah, the other driver's brakes failed...And you figured out the rest. My dad, I guess, felt a bit guilty because he knew he could have fixed them if he had a shop. So, after the accident he opened his garage and has been fixing cars ever since."

"Your dad and my dad should meet," Blaine says as he drops the last ball of dough that will fit on the cookie sheet.

"What's your dad do?" Kurt asks as he takes the sheet and walks the few steps to the preheated oven, opening it and sliding it in.

"He's in the business of saving lives," Blaine replies.

"A doctor?"

"Surgeon to be precise," Blaine tells him. "Going on close to thirty years now."

"That's great. Although, I couldn't do that. Not one to like being around blood," Kurt says.

"Me either." Smiling when Blaine takes his hand, noticing it's completely still, he realizes what this means. "You're not nervous anymore."

"I'm not," he whispers.

"How long until the cookies finish?"

"About twelve minutes," he tells Blaine.

"We'll let them finish first," Blaine says. "Don't want them to burn."

Glad when Blaine doesn't drop his hand away, he knows these next twelve minutes will be the longest of his life. Checking the clock and seeing it's close to eight, surprised by how quickly his time with Blaine is flying by, he anticipates what is about to happen.

To know he's finally going to be losing his virginity, and to someone he actually likes, makes him excited to be doing it already. Seeing they still have seven minutes, he feels Blaine squeeze his hand.

"Don't worry," Blaine whispers into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine, and having desire rise up in him. "We'll get there."

He smiles, knowing Blaine can feel his excitement and anticipation.

Soon, the loft is filled with smell of freshly baked cookies, and checking the time, he walks to the oven, still holding Blaine's hand, and removes the cookies. Seeing that they are perfect, he turns the oven off and faces Blaine. "I'm ready," he tells him in a calm voice.

"Lead the way," Blaine replies.

Walking to where his bedroom is set up in the part of the loft, pushing aside the partition he has, he stops right in front of his bed. Reaching to undo the buttons of his shirt, he stops when Blaine covers his hands. "What?" he asks as he looks back up at him. "I'm not nervous anymore."

"I know," Blaine says. "But I need to tell you a few things first."

"Okay." Kurt drops his hands away.

"There's no kissing allowed. I always use protection no matter what the client demands. And I don't sleep over," Blaine states.

"Is the kissing thing your choice?"

"Company rules," Blaine clarifies. "But only the mouth; any other part of the body is fine."

"Alright," Kurt nods his head in understanding, "I'm fine with that."

"Okay," Blaine sighs, smiling at him. "Shall we, then?"

"Yes," Kurt answers with nothing but sureness in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**8:05-9:20**

Clothes are slowly removed, Kurt shivering as Blaine's fingers skim across his shoulders as he pushes his shirt off. Stepping out of his pants when Blaine pushes them off his hips, standing there only in his black boxer-briefs, he can feel as the blush crawls down his neck and chest. Shy and insecure, he looks anywhere but at Blaine.

He's never looked at himself in the mirror and thought he was anything special. When he sees himself, he sees nothing but his imperfections; sees little flaws that will be stuck with him forever that he can't change. That's why standing here in front of Blaine in only his underwear, he wants to hide; wants to cover back up what he doesn't like about himself. He knows with Blaine, he's probably seen more spectacular looking men. But he knows he probably pales in comparison to them.

"God, you're gorgeous, Kurt," Blaine softly says as skims his fingers over his side and hip.

"Thanks," he mumbles, not believing him. Staring into Blaine's eyes when he grabs his chin and gently turns his head so they are face-to-face, he sees confusion in Blaine's beautiful eyes.

"You don't believe me?" Blaine asks with a kind voice filled with confusion.

"I believe you'll say anything when I pay you," Kurt whispers, feeling like an asshole for being honest. "But it's still nice to hear, even if it's not true."

"It is true," Blaine says, sounding upset. "I'm not saying it because you paid for me to be here, Kurt. I'm saying it because I honestly believe you to be gorgeous."

Kurt closes his eyes to fight back the tears filling his eyes.

He wants to believe him so badly. But he can't. How can he believe someone who will do and say anything when paid to be here; to make him feel special. He can't hear Blaine say those words to him and take them as the truth. No matter how much it feels great to hear coming from him, Kurt has to remind himself it's all a lie.

Opening his eyes after fighting away the tears, he forces a smile. "Thanks," he whispers again, sounding almost believable.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Blaine asks as he moves his hand from his chin to cup his face.

"No," he breathes out.

"Let me show you, then."

"Why?" Kurt asks, not understanding why that is necessary.

"Because you deserve to know how beautiful you are," Blaine tells him as he starts to remove his shirt. "Lie back on the bed."

Doing as Blaine tells him, Kurt lies there and watches as Blaine starts to unbuckle his pants. Seeing him step out of them and fold them over the back of a chair, watching the ripple of muscles under tan skin as he walks back to the bed, a blush spreads across his cheeks, and a surge of nerves arise in him when Blaine lies down next to him.

Moving to his side to face Blaine, tucking an arm under his head, he gazes at him and forgets about everything else. But fingers barely skimming down his side, following the curve of his hip, bring him back to reality. And reality is him lying almost completely naked in bed with a guy he's known less than two hours.

"What is it about yourself that holds you back from thinking your beautiful?" Blaine seriously asks him.

"I've just never looked at myself and seen someone that was stunning. I only see my imperfections and my scars that I wish I could fix and get rid of." Kurt shrugs his shoulders as if to say it is what it is. "I can't believe you look at me and see someone as beautiful as you say."

Feeling as Blaine takes the hand resting on the bed between them, he watches him lift it and press a kiss to every fingertip down to his palm, and then to his wrist. Lips pressed to his wrist stay there for a few moments, he then feels as Blaine skims his lips down his arm. "Your skin is so smooth and soft," Blaine mumbles as he drags his fingers over the skin he just kissed.

Blushing at the compliment, Kurt curls his arm around Blaine's back and skims his fingers along warm skin. "I do a skin routine every day to get it that way," he tells him.

"Well, it's working." Feeling Blaine place kisses along his shoulder, and then up his neck and right below his ear, Kurt feels a shudder run through him when Blaine softly nips at the skin there. "Turn over, Kurt," he whispers into his ear.

Hesitantly moving to lie on his stomach, wishing he didn't have to, ashamed and insecure about the few scars he has over his back; he buries his face in his pillow. He hates for people to see them. And no one has. For the past several years, he has gotten very good at hiding them from everybody. He finds them ugly, and that they make him less attractive to anybody who would see them.

"What's the story behind these scars?" Blaine asks him as he feels him barely stroke his thumb over one.

When he talks it's muffled by the pillow.

"I didn't get that."

Turning his head and looking to Blaine, he talks again. "Too many locker shoves. I'm surprised it wasn't more by the time I left."

A few seconds later, he feels as Blaine kisses one of the scars, and then move to the other. He does that until every little scar on his back is kissed and given special attention.

"You're beautiful, Kurt," Blaine says between each kiss of a scar. "You're beautiful." Kiss. "You're beautiful." Kiss.

It's then that Kurt figures out that Blaine is trying to show him that he's beautiful no matter what mars his skin. He's showing him every inch of him is stunning even with the scars. The kisses over the scarred flesh send shivers through him. It's the most intimate and perfect thing Blaine could have done for him. And it makes his heart race with how much it affects him.

Letting Blaine kiss every inch of his exposed skin, telling him things he doesn't like about himself, getting embarrassed and shy when he kisses over the swell of his ass through his underwear, burying his face in the pillow, he hides. Soon, though, he feels kisses travel down the back of one leg and up the other. He turns onto his back when Blaine asks him.

Lightly giggling as Blaine kisses up his left leg, pressing hard kisses in some areas, and dragging his lips over others, he laces his fingers with the hand Blaine slips in his.

When he feels Blaine press his lips to the scar right below his left knee, he's already pulling up the memory of how he got it to tell Blaine.

"Tell me," Blaine murmurs as he strokes his thumb over the scar.

"My dad was teaching me how to ride a bicycle," Kurt explains, smile tugging at his lips. "I had fallen quite a few times already. But this one time was hard enough for me to get a deep cut. The scar has been with me ever since."

Missing Blaine's hand when he takes it away, he reaches down, instead, and cards his fingers through soft curls. Kisses travel up his thigh and then over his hipbone. Lips press their way across his stomach, making it swoop at how intimate this whole thing is. Feeling Blaine stop at the spot right above his right hipbone, sighing when he kisses the small scar there, he thinks about the story behind that one.

"This one."

Feeling Blaine drag his fingertip over the slightly raised, pink skin, he opens his mouth to tell him. "Appendicitis when I was fourteen."

Sighing as Blaine kisses his way up his stomach, slotting a leg between his and lying down next to him.

Cupping the back of Blaine's neck when he nuzzles his nose in the curve of his neck, turning his head to the side to expose more of it, lips press to the scar there. "Just your run of the mill surgery," he tells him before he asks. Sighing when Blaine kisses along his neck and up his chin, he laughs when he kisses the tip of his nose.

"You're perfectly imperfect, Kurt," Blaine softly tells him, pushing back a strand of his hair that has fallen across his forehead. "You're imperfections and scars only make you more beautiful. They give you character. You're beautiful, Kurt."

Hearing those words come out of Blaine's mouth, Kurt does let a tear escape this time, because for the first time in his life he feels beautiful. He actually believes Blaine when he says that to him.

"Thank you," he sincerely says with a shaky voice.

"Don't thank me for telling you the truth. A truth you should have known and believed before me," Blaine adds.

Gazing up at Blaine as he moves to lie on his side nestled close to him, feeling him flatten his palm over his belly, Kurt can't believe how this night is turning out.

When he opened that door, he expected just some regular guy who would come in, get business done, and then leave. Never in a million years did he expect someone like Blaine. Blaine is the total opposite of what he had in mind when he paid for an escort. He's kind and sweet and gentle and caring, and everything he wanted in the kind of guy to lose his virginity to. It's actually kind of funny to him that he would find the kind of guy he's been looking for his whole a phone call away.

"You are not what I expected tonight," he says as he reaches up and cups the side of Blaine's face, running his thumb over soft lips. He does it mainly to know how they feel; if he can't kiss him might as well do this instead.

"I wasn't expecting you, too," Blaine says in reply, smiling down at him.

Gasping when Blaine suddenly moves his hand down and starts to gently palm him over his underwear, he digs his fingers into the side of Blaine's face and releases a small whimper.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asks just in case, rolling his wrist.

Staring up at Blaine, Kurt nods his head. Minutely pushing his hips up into Blaine's hand, sighing at the friction his cock his getting, he whines low in his throat when Blaine removes his hand. "N-no," he stutters, trying to reach for Blaine's hand to put it back. "That felt good."

"I know...I know it did." Blaine strokes his thumb over Kurt's rosy cheek, smiling down at him with a warmth in his eyes that Kurt finds comforting. "Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I take off your underwear?"

At those words, Kurt gets a bit scared. He's never been naked in front of anybody. The last time he was naked in front of somebody was when he was very little and his mom was giving him a bath. But to, now, be naked in front of someone...Blaine, makes his heart race.

He knows eventually it would happen, doesn't make him less nervous and terrified.

"Yes," he responds.

"Don't worry, Kurt," Blaine mumbles to him as he kisses his temple, obviously seeing he is frightened. "Mine are coming off, too."

"But your use to getting naked for people. It's your job."

"Doesn't make it less nerve-wracking for me every time I have to."

Kurt watches as Blaine stands up off the bed. Watching as he walks so he is standing at the foot of the bed right in front of him, Kurt props himself up on his elbows. "It doesn't get easier?" he asks as he watches Blaine lean down and hook his fingers in the waistband of his underwear.

"Not for me. It's always a bit scary."

Kurt lifts his hips and feels as the material is pulled down and then off his legs. Keeping his eyes on Blaine so as to try and not focus on the fact that he's naked right now, he sees as Blaine bites his lower lip and smiles. "What's that smile about?" he teases him.

"Fuck, Kurt, you're the best kind of reality I've ever experienced," Blaine tells him in all honesty.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt blushes as he watches Blaine slip his fingers in the waistband of his boxers.

"Pretty much all the time I have to be someone I'm not when I meet a client. I'm not really me." Blaine pushes his underwear off, stepping out of them. Kurt realizes he stands there for a few seconds so he can look. And look he does. He's only really seen one naked guy, and that was when he attempted to watch porn when he was sixteen. It didn't last long; the video was quickly shut off, and he never tried that again. But staring at Blaine's naked body, roaming his eyes over every inch of him, he knows this is one thing he won't stop. "But the moment we sat down and started talking," Blaine says as he kneels on the bed. "I've felt like me. I've felt like this is real, and not some fantasy created to make the other person comfortable. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I think so. It's easier to be someone else for a bit when you work." Kurt watches as Blaine crawls to hover over him, placing kisses up his body.

"Yeah." Blaine nods his head as he stares down at Kurt. "But I haven't done that while I've been here."

"I should feel special, then, because I know the real Blaine?" Kurt jokes, letting out a small laugh.

"You should," Blaine tells him in all seriousness. "I've never talked about myself, before. It's usually all business and nothing else."

"Speaking of business?" Kurt arches an eyebrow, smiling when Blaine chuckles.

"Open your legs," Blaine says around a chuckle.

Doing as told, Kurt opens his legs. Instantly clutching at Blaine's side when he lowers his hips down on his, Kurt lets out a small moan at the touch of their groins together. "Oh, my god," he murmurs.

Lifting his legs to hook over Blaine's hips, resting his feet at his lower back, he curls his other arm around Blaine's back and grabs at his shoulder.

Tipping his head back and closing his eyes, letting out a mix between a moan and whimper when Blaine starts to gently rock his hips down. A jolt of immediate pleasure shoots up his spine. It is unlike any kind of pleasure he's experienced on his own. This pleasure feels a hundred times better. By himself when he masturbated was great, it provided him the release he sought. But what he feels now with Blaine is nothing like that. It seems to be more intense.

"Are you okay?" Blaine quietly asks as he continues to gently rock his hips down.

Biting his lower lip, Kurt nods his head and smiles. "Feels good," he replies as he starts to lift his hips to meet the roll of Blaine's down on his.

It's slow and sensual. It's drawn out as Blaine takes his time. Languid rocks of Blaine's hips down as he lifts his, kissing along one of his clavicles and up his neck make him release a sigh. "Faster, Blaine. Please," he begs, reaching down and grabbing at his hips.

Releasing a mix between a moan and a whimper when Blaine starts to pick up the pace of his hips, he moves his hands back to Blaine's shoulders and grips them. Staring up at Blaine's darkened eyes filled with lust, knowing his most likely look the same, Kurt can feel the heat coiling in his belly. With each thrust, each drag of their cocks together, he gets closer and closer to his release.

Clutching at Blaine's shoulders, fingers digging into warm flesh, bodies moving together that is made easier by the thin sheen of sweat, Kurt chases his release. It's right there for him to experience. He's close. All he needs is a little bit more before he comes.

"Y-you close?" Blaine quietly asks him.

"Yes," he exhales on a ragged breath, nodding his head.

Turning into Blaine's hand when he cups his face, dropping his mouth open around a moan, he feels as Blaine kisses at his neck, nipping and biting at the skin. Soon, he feels everything snap. Just like that, he comes in hot spurts between their bodies. A pleasure he's never felt before swims through his body; courses through his veins and seems to set his blood on fire. It's uncontrollable and fantastic. He lets the pleasure of his orgasm wash over him.

As he experiences that, he feels as Blaine thrust down a couple more times and comes. The feeling of Blaine spilling onto his stomach is something he finds himself liking. Lets him know that this is real, in some strange way; that he's not dreaming this amazing night.

Blaine releases a soft moan into his ear as he comes, moving his hips until it becomes too much.

Completely collapsing to the bed, Blaine lying on top of him, his weight on him comforting, they lie there in a breathless heap; a tangle of limbs. Catching his breath, heart racing in his chest, he gazes into Blaine's eyes as he rests his head next to his. "That was great," he breathlessly whispers.

"It was." Blaine smiles at him, eyes shining bright with happiness and joy.

"Thank you." Dropping his legs from around Blaine's waist, he gently cards his fingers through curls.

"It was my pleasure."

"Obviously," Kurt laughs.

"Obviously," Blaine repeats with a chuckle, lifting his head to place a kiss to Kurt's shoulder.

Skimming his fingers along Blaine's back, not wanting to move from this spot, feeling like he's meant to be here in this moment with Blaine, Kurt goes when he turns onto his side. Tucking his head under Blaine's chin, throwing a leg over his hip, pressing close to him, he smiles at how great he feels.

The last of the pleasure wanes and dies off. But his body still feels on a high.

"Does it cost extra to snuggle?" he jokes, pulling back and looking to him. "Because I don't mind paying that."

"No," Blaine responds, pulling Kurt even closer so there is no space between their warm, sticky, sweaty bodies. "Snuggling is free."

"I always wanted to snuggle with someone." Burying his face in the curve of Blaine's neck, nuzzling his nose along the skin, breathing in the combined scent of sweat and Blaine's cologne, Kurt sees what everyone goes on about this.

Being so close to someone you were just intimate with, being held in his arms, makes him feel safe and special and important. Hell, if not for sex, he would call Blaine just so he could spend hours snuggling with him as they talked. That's something else he really enjoys about Blaine; he finds he can talk about anything with him.

Pretty much everybody he knows he shuts off at a certain point. With his dad he couldn't tell him about the bullying; with his friends, he only talks so much about his problems. But, somehow, with Blaine, he is able to tell him things he usually has trouble telling people he knows.

It might be stupid, he knows. Blaine is paid to do whatever the client wants, even sit and listen and talk. But he knows there has to be a reason he feels so comfortable around this man he's known less than three hours. It doesn't feel forced or weird or unusual between them. It feels more like two people who've known each other for years.

Shifting the slightest in Blaine's arms, a shiver runs through him with each pass of his fingers over the swell of his ass as he drags his fingers over his back, he feels just how sticky and uncomfortable he is.

"We should clean up," he says as he starts to untangle himself from Blaine.

"Okay," Blaine agrees.

After cleaning up and putting their underwear back on, not really caring to get fully dressed, they sit against the headboard with a plate of the baked cookies between them. Kurt finds a bit of pride at seeing Blaine reach for his fourth one. He's still working on his second.

It seemed all the energy spent rutting together with Blaine has made them both hungry. So, they indulge themselves.

"These are really great," Blaine says as he takes a big bite of his cookie.

"Thanks," he says back. "It's my mom's recipe. Actually, everything I make is from one of her recipes."

"Well, she would be proud."

Where he would usually feel uncomfortable and unwilling to talk about his mom to anyone but his dad, he finds it comes easy with Blaine. Telling him about her is something he wants to do. He wants to tell him a lot of things about himself to this person he's known less than five hours, but already feels close to.

"Are you thirsty?" he asks as he sees Blaine finish his cookie. "I could get us some milk."

"You don't have to," Blaine reassures him.

"It's fine." Popping the last piece of his cookie into his mouth, he climbs off his bed and walks to his kitchen.

Grabbing two glasses and the cold milk from the fridge, he pours each of them some. Putting away the milk, he walks back to his bedroom, chuckling at Blaine eating another cookie. "Here you go," he says as he holds out the glass after sitting back on the bed.

"Thanks," Blaine mumbles around the bite of cookie in his mouth.

"You're about to finish that batch of cookies," Kurt points out with a laugh, taking a drink of his milk.

"Sorry, but they're delicious."

"So I've been told many times."

He watches Blaine take a long drink of his milk before he speaks again. "So, are you in school or something else?"

"I go to NYADA part-time. Then I'm an intern at Vogue," he informs him, seeing an impressed look on Blaine's face.

"So, you couldn't decide between fashion and singing?"

"I, actually, only recently started attending NYADA. I didn't get in the first time I auditioned, but I got accepted a not too long ago," Kurt explains. "In a few months I'm going to decide what I want more and drop one of them." He grabs another cookie. "What about you? Did you go to school?"

"NYU to be exact. Got my degree and never did anything with it," Blaine tells him, shrugging his shoulders. "I took a year off after I graduated to find out what I really wanted to do. It was about five months after that that I went to work where I'm at now."

Kurt takes a drink of his milk. "Do you have and siblings?"

"I have an older brother, Cooper."

"Does your family know what you do?" Blaine looks at him and arches an eyebrow, giving a him a look that says _"What do you think?"_ "Okay, so they don't know," Kurt chuckles. "How long do you plan to do this? Because, eventually, they'll find out."

"I'll know when I will want to stop. When that is, I can't say."

Taking the second to last cookie, nibbling on it a bit, Kurt thinks about what they just did. "Is it always that amazing?" he shyly questions as he looks to Blaine.

"From personal experience," Blaine replies. "No. Sometimes it's plain terrible."

"Well then, I'm glad you were able to make it amazing for me," Kurt tells him.

"Me too," Blaine agrees.

He knows it's probably stupid of him to hire an escort just to have sex, but, so far, he isn't regretting his choice in the least. Blaine is the kind of guy he would go after even out of this business deal. He's funny, sweet, charming, extremely handsome, and makes him feel more amazing about himself than anybody he knows. It's only been several hours, but he already knows he wants to see Blaine again. Thinking about it, he's glad he shelled out the cash to hire an escort, because, now, he has this great guy sitting next to him.

Grabbing the empty plate from the bed, and setting it on the nightstand next to him, he feels as a wave of tiredness overtakes him. Letting out a yawn, tired, but not too tired to go to sleep for the night, he lies down. Pulling a blanket over himself, he gets comfortable. "Don't leave yet," he tells Blaine. "I'm going to take a nap. I don't want you gone when I wake up."

"Okay," Blaine easily agrees. "I'll even wake you up after a couple hours."

"Sounds good to me," Kurt mumbles, nuzzling closer into his pillow. "Want to do that again."

"Okay," Blaine chuckles. "Go to sleep. And when you wake up we'll do something better."

Kurt closes his eyes and starts to drift off with a smile on his lips, feeling Blaine soothingly skim his fingers along his spine.


	4. Chapter 4

**11:35-12:25a.m.**

Fingers skimming down his back pull him from his wonderful dream of Blaine and he kissing. He doesn't want to wake and let that feeling he is dreaming slip away. It feels so real and perfect. But, then, Blaine whispering his name has him blinking his eyes open.

When he asked Blaine to stay, and he agreed, he thought he was just saying that to be nice. The moment he fell asleep, Kurt thought Blaine would have quickly gotten dressed and bolted. But to find him still here, now placing small kisses at his shoulder, he is surprised, once again, by the man who came over to his loft.

"You're still here," he softly mumbles, small smile appearing on his lips as he looks up at Blaine. "You stayed."

"Of course I stayed. You asked me to." Blaine props up his elbow and rests his head on his hand.

"I know I did." Kurt hugs the pillow under his head closer to him. "I didn't think you actually would."

"Well, I did," Blaine chuckles, brushing a strand of hair away from Kurt's eyes. "I should tell you that while you slept I ate some…well, most, of the uncooked cookie dough."

Kurt laughs. "That's fine."

"I won't get sick because of the whole raw egg thing, will I?" Blaine asks with a hint of worry to his voice.

"No." Kurt shakes his head. "You should be okay."

"Good. One less thing to worry about."

Propping himself up on his elbows, a faint blush forming at what he's about to say, he looks at Blaine and smiles. "So...um," he mumbles.

"Um, what?" Blaine splays his hand at Kurt's lower back, thumb stroking over warm skin.

"I distinctly remember you saying something about doing something better," Kurt says, blush deepening and spreading across his cheeks and down his neck.

"I did say that, didn't I? I guess I should follow through with that, then. I mean, if I have to," Blaine sighs.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Kurt reassures him, not wanting to force him to do something he doesn't want to.

"I'm kidding, Kurt," Blaine informs him, letting out a chuckle.

Kurt playfully smacks Blaine's shoulder. "Meanie."

"You wound me," Blaine jokes. "It's not nice to call people names."

"You deserve it." Kurt grins at him.

Leaning over, he starts to kiss along Blaine's neck, softly nipping and biting at the skin. The hand at his back digs in, and Blaine releases a moan. Turning on to his side, pressing close to Blaine's body, draping a leg over his hip, Kurt goes when Blaine rolls him on to his back. Circling both his arms around Blaine's back, he drops his head to the pillow and releases a small moan when Blaine rocks his hips down.

His body instantly responds to the small friction. That plus Blaine kissing along his shoulder and neck has him wanting more.

"We already did this. Remember?" Kurt teases even though he lifts his hips up into Blaine's.

"You're right," Blaine says, pretending to act surprised, stilling his hips. "So...you wouldn't mind if I just move down a bit?"

Kisses trail down his chest and stomach, forming little butterflies in his belly at knowing what Blaine is going to do. Tilting his head to the side as Blaine continues to kiss his way down his body, smiling when he nuzzles his nose right below his bellybutton, Kurt watches as Blaine sits up between his knees.

Fingers toy with the waistband of his underwear, barely slipping in and skimming the skin underneath. "Is this okay, Kurt?" Blaine quietly asks, hooking his fingers in and pulling the material off his hips.

Kurt pulls his lower lip between his teeth and nods his head. Lifting his hips so Blaine can pull his underwear off, seeing him drop them to the floor when fully off. Lying there as Blaine stares down at him with something akin to need filling his eyes, Kurt feels a surge of nerves run through him.

He knows he won't get comfortable being naked in front of Blaine in less than a night. But this time, he doesn't feel as nervous or insecure. Knowing Blaine finds him beautiful, and that he is desirable to him, he feels a bit more sure in his skin when wearing nothing.

Watching as Blaine sits back on his calves, placing a hand at his hip and stroking his thumb over his hipbone and just gazing at him, Kurt wonders what he is doing. "What are you doing?" he asks in curiosity.

"Just admiring the view from up here," Blaine responds, small smile appearing on his lips.

Kurt blushes at the obvious compliment. "You're crazy," he teases, playfully nudging his knee against Blaine's thigh.

"You're cute," Blaine says as he moves to hover over him, placing a kiss to his forehead.

Kurt closes his eyes and feels his heart flutter in his chest at Blaine's words, surprised by how much affect they have on him. They're simple words pretty much said to describe anyone or anything that fits the word. But to hear Blaine call him that, something he's been called before but in a friendly way, is so much to him. It fills him with a feeling of joy and happiness. It has him smiling with how much he loved Blaine calling him that.

"Try not to hastily thrust up," Blaine tells him.

Nodding his head, he watches as Blaine moves back down his body.

Gasping when Blaine licks a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking, licking away the pre-cum that beads at the tip. Feeling him swallow and suck a few times, swirling his tongue around the head, Kurt gets a bit frustrated when Blaine pulls all the way off him. "This okay?" Blaine sincerely asks him, licking his lips; a small smug smile tugging at his lips at knowing Kurt is enjoying what he's doing.

"More...More than okay," Kurt mumbles, dizzy with want. "Please." He reaches down and grips Blaine's shoulder, barely lifting his hips up off the bed, needing Blaine's mouth back on him.

"Tell me when you're close." Nodding his head at Blaine's request, Kurt lets out a loud whimper when heat and silkiness surrounds his cock again.

Blaine's tongue presses to the underside when he gently sucks. Kurt tips his head back and closes his eyes, overwhelmed by the amazing feeling of Blaine's mouth on his cock. Arching his back and moaning, gripping the pillow beneath his head, a jolt of pleasure shoots up his spine when Blaine sucks and tongues at the head, dipping his tongue into the slit. Thrusting his hips up into the heat and silkiness of Blaine's mouth, he realizes what he did. "I'm so...sorry," he apologizes.

Blaine's reply is to lay his arm across his hips and hold him down, taking more of him into his mouth, his hand wrapping around what he can't take into his mouth.

Carding his fingers through messy curls, holding tight, Kurt groans as Blaine bobs his head faster. Sucking and swallowing around him, barely moving the hand he has wrapped around him, he knows this won't last long. It all feels too great.

Pushing up onto his elbows, and looking down, he watches as Blaine's pink lips wrapped around his cock slide up and down. He watches as he bobs his head up and down, easily taking him into his mouth. Blushing when Blaine looks up at him through his eyelashes, he whimpers when he lifts up and only leaves his mouth around the head of his cock, giving it a good suck.

Blaine pulls off, grinning up at him. "Better than expected?" he asks with a bit of pride.

"Didn't expect," Kurt replies, breathing heavy. "Not something I thought would happen tonight." Dropping back to the bed after it gets too tiring to stay up on his elbows, a warmth spreads in his chest when Blaine kisses at his inner thigh, lightly nipping the soft flesh there, sending a shiver through him, making him smile. "But, God, it's great!" he exclaims with vigor.

"Good."

Kurt arches his back and moans when Blaine takes him back into his mouth without warning. Reaching down and pushing his fingers through curls, he tugs as Blaine sucks. Pleasure courses through him, making him smile and release a low whine. Curling his toes when Blaine sucks and moves his hand in short, languid strokes, Kurt feels his body edge to its release. And several amazing moments later, he is right there on the edge of his orgasm. "Bla-Blaine," he pants, pulling in a deep breath, knowing he has to warn him. "I'm close."

Letting out a soft whine when Blaine suddenly pulls off him, not expecting that, Kurt looks down to find him removing his own underwear. Opening his legs a bit more so Blaine can lie down between them, groaning at the brush of their cocks when he starts to rock down on him. Gripping at his back, feeling the muscles move under his hand, he breathes heavy as he gets closer and closer to his release.

"Kurt?" Blaine says around a moan.

"Hmm?" He tips his head back and shudders as Blaine skims his nose along his neck.

"Do you have any lube?"

"Um...Yeah." Kurt feels his heart race at thinking he knows where this is going. "In that nightstand," he says as he tips his head to the nightstand to his right.

Going when Blaine holds him tight and rolls them over, he reaches over and pulls open the drawer, grabbing the almost full bottle of lube sitting in there. Handing it to Blaine, watching him pop the lid and squeeze some onto the palm of his hand and spread it around.

"I need you to lift up off me," Blaine tells him.

Planting his hands on the bed and pushing up, shuffling his legs open a bit more, Kurt feels as Blaine wraps a hand around him and rests it at his lower back. Blaine soothingly strokes his thumb over skin to calm him down. Not knowing what he's planning to do, he notices as Blaine reaches down between their bodies. Moaning when Blaine wraps hand around both their cocks, Kurt minutely thrust his hips up, feeling his cock drag against Blaine's in the most pleasurable way.

"This fine?" Blaine makes sure to ask as he starts to move his hand in long, fast strokes.

"Fi-Fine," Kurt mumbles in reply, enjoying the sparks of pleasure he is experiencing as Blaine moves his hand, and he rocks his hips down.

The hand at his lower back digs in to heated flesh as Blaine starts to move his hand faster. And once he does that, Kurt starts to move his hips faster. He rocks down and then thrust up into Blaine's hand.

"Is it good?" Blaine asks him as he strokes both their cocks.

"Ye-...Yes," Kurt exhales on a shaky breath, rocking down on Blaine and push up into his hand. He moans when Blaine thumbs at the head of his cock on an upward stroke of his wrist. "So good."

Staring into Blaine's desire filled eyes, moving his hips, Kurt leans down and buries his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. Panting and moaning, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body, heart racing, and clutching at the sheets beneath his hands, he feels as it all builds inside him. Closer and closer he gets with each rock of his hips and fast stroke of Blaine's hand. He was already so close when they started. So, it won't be long before he has his release. But he holds back. He fights his orgasm from coming.

Up and then back down. Up and down. Blaine moves his hand and he moans as it all feels amazing. He doesn't want any of it to end. He wants to spend longer in this night with Blaine learning new things, and having Blaine show him what great pleasures he can experience. He wants more of all this; of baking cookies, and talking, and trying new and different things. But he knows it can't last forever. It can't be an endless amazing night. That's why he tries not to come. Because he knows once he does, this will be the end of this fantastic night.

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine breathes into his ear. "Come."

With those words, Kurt lets go and comes. He spills over Blaine's hand in white, hot spurts. It hits both their bellies. Working his hips, combined with Blaine still moving his hand, it doesn't take long for him to give all he can.

Sighing as he stills, pleasure still thrumming under his skin, Kurt feels as Blaine comes himself a few seconds later.

Collapsing against Blaine after having nothing left to give in a breathless heap, pleasure still flowing through him and making him feel wonderful, he kisses along his shoulder and nuzzles his nose in the curve of his neck.

"Thank you," he exhales in a breathless voice, sounding thoroughly pleased.

"You're welcome," Blaine chuckles.

An arm curls around his waist, and Kurt finds himself being rolled over. Blaine settles on top of him, looking down at him adoringly. "Did you enjoy it, too?" he asks, wanting to make sure Blaine was as pleased as him.

"Don't worry about me, Kurt." Blaine strokes his thumb over Kurt's cheek, smiling down at him. "This isn't about me. This is about you."

"Well, if this about me, I want to make sure you enjoyed it." Kurt splays one hand over the middle Blaine's back, the other cupping the side of his face, thumb running right under his bottom lip. "I don't want to be the only one enjoying myself."

Blaine lets out a soft chuckle. "You're the first client I've had to have that concern." Kurt watches as Blaine lowers his head, resting it against his chest. He plays with the curls at the base of Blaine's neck. Lying there like that, with Blaine comfortably on top of him, he realizes how easy all this has been between them. It feels like he's doing first time things with someone he's known for years instead of hours. It feels perfect. "It shouldn't matter if I enjoyed it or not. I'm there to please the client; not myself."

Feeling Blaine skim his fingers in the arm now outstretched to his side, slipping his hand in his, Kurt gently squeezes his hand when he laces their fingers together. "So, you didn't enjoy it?" he asks concerned, thinking since Blaine said that, and he's avoiding answering his question, he didn't have a good time.

"There have been many, many times when I didn't enjoy it, Kurt. It makes no difference," Blaine tells him as he lifts his head and gazes down at him.

"It makes a difference to me," Kurt mumbles.

"Why does it matter to you if I enjoyed myself? It shouldn't?"

"It does to me. I may be inexperienced in all this, but I want to know I can please someone in return." Kurt shrugs his shoulders and smiles, feeling a bit bashful admitting that. Yeah, he is greatly inexperienced in all this, in everything he's doing with Blaine, but he wants to at least know he has potential to provide pleasure to someone else. "I want to make sure you came over here and were satisfied."

"Oh, Kurt Hummel," Blaine laughs, dropping his forehead to Kurt's and staring into his eyes. "You are something else."

"A good something, or a bad something?" Kurt jokes.

"A great something," Blaine replies, making Kurt's heart skip a beat with how much adoration was in Blaine's voice. "And, yes, I enjoyed myself. This night has been one of the best in many months."

"This is one of the best nights of my life," Kurt whispers. Giggling as he stares into Blaine's eyes, and he nudges his nose with his, he blushes when Blaine kisses the tip of his nose.

"I'm glad I could do that for you." Tipping his head back, Kurt sighs as Blaine kisses his way down his neck, sucking the skin at the base of his throat.

Feeling Blaine shift on him, Kurt releases a small moan when his body instantly reacts to the movement. He's surprised by how much he wants Blaine, again, right now. Fluttering his eyes close when Blaine gently rocks his hips down, Kurt feeling him barely hard against his hip, he lets a small whimper pass his lips at the new pleasure flowing through him. Even though his body is tired and over sensitive at the moment, he doesn't ignore how much he is turned on by the mere fact of Blaine lying naked on top of him.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" Kurt asks out of the blue with no qualms when he looks into Blaine's eyes. The moment Blaine rolls off him and lets out a huff is when he knows he's got his answer. He kind of suspected a few moments ago when he knew this night was almost over. "Why?" he asks a bit upset. "It's what I really wanted tonight."

"You're not ready for that, Kurt," Blaine tells him in reply.

"What makes you think that? This is my decision; my choice. Not yours. I'm ready. I…I'm ready."

"Okay, you might be ready." Kurt watches as Blaine turns to his side and pulls him close to his body. He ignores the stickiness on their stomachs as they press close together, instead focusing on lying in Blaine's strong arms. "But it should be with someone special. Someone who will be gentle and kind and sweet, and make it perfect for you. Not me."

"What's wrong with you? Because based on tonight, so far, you fit all the criteria you mentioned."

"Kurt, it's only been five and a half hours. You can't rush into something with me based on one night."

"Why not?" Kurt retorts, wrapping his hand around Blaine's neck, feeling his steady pulse beneath his fingers. "I know I would be making the right choice."

"That's what you think, now," Blaine sighs. "I just don't want you to do something you will regret later."

"I won't regret it, Blaine." Staring into his eyes flecked with yellow and green, he knows there will be no budging Blaine of the choice he is making for both of them. "I want this. I want you."

"Oh, god, Kurt," Blaine groans to, holding him close and burying his face in the curve of Kurt's neck, breathing in a lungful of the smell lingering on his skin. "You make it difficult to refuse you." Kurt gazes into his eyes filled with need when he pulls back and looks at him.

"Then don't refuse me," Kurt whispers.

"I can't." Kurt notices the hint of regret in Blaine's eyes, knowing he wants to, but thinks he is doing the right thing for him. "I just…I have to refuse you, Kurt. I can't do that for you."

"Fine," Kurt huffs, a bit mad that Blaine won't sleep with him, furrowing his eyebrows in a bit of anger.

"You'll thank me one day," Blaine says to him, pressing a kiss to his furrowed brows. "Don't be mad, Kurt."

"I think I deserve to be a little upset," Kurt gripes, turning in Blaine's arms so his back is pressed to Blaine's chest. "I hoped to lose my virginity tonight, and here I am almost six hours later with it still intact."

"Um...Kurt," Blaine chuckles, draping an arm over his side and lacing their fingers together. "I don't thi-"

"And don't try to tell me what we did counts, because that's not how I see it." Kurt rests the hand with Blaine's on his chest right over his heart, already getting sleepy again.

"How do you see it?" Blaine asks.

"I see it as me losing my virginity when a guy is inside me, or vice versa. Why? How do you see it?"

"I think sex is just when two people get off no matter what they are doing," Blaine answers him. "It doesn't necessarily mean any kind of penetration."

"Seems we have differing opinions, then," Kurt says, letting out a yawn. "I still see myself as a virgin, and you don't."

"You can see yourself as whatever you want, Kurt. I won't force you to believe what I do. But I still want you to wait for someone special to change that for you."

Smiling when Blaine nuzzles his nose at the back of his neck, placing a kiss there, Kurt closes his eyes. "Stay until I fall asleep."

"Definitely," Blaine whispers, holding Kurt closer.


	5. Chapter 5

When he wakes up to the morning sun shining in his eyes, turning around, he stretches out his arm only to find the other side of the bed cold. Blinking his eyes open, noticing the rustle of sheets where Blaine was, he sits up. Feeling a bit upset and hurt when he finds Blaine's clothes gone, he knows it was going to happen. Blaine told him himself that he doesn't sleep over. But to wake up and find him gone just like that makes him sad. He wishes he was still here with him in bed.

Falling back against his pillow, aches and a bit of soreness in certain areas of his body, but still the smallest of pleasure lingering in his body, knowing there's nothing he can do about Blaine leaving, he smiles at the memory of the night before. He recalls the conversations between Blaine and he. Of all the things they did the talks they shared were the best. Being able to talk to Blaine about anything says a lot about him for Kurt. He knows he's special to him beyond what he did for him the night before.

Turning to his side and grabbing the pillow Blaine laid on, he buries his nose in it and breathes in a lungful of the smell of Blaine's cologne still lingering there. It's got that underlying hint of spice like he remembered. Clutching the pillow tight and just breathing in the smell, Kurt feels a surprise ache in his chest at Blaine truly being gone. He wants him back here. He wants to be in his arms again. It was just one night. But one night was enough for him to develop deep feelings for that amazing guy.

Looking over to the nightstand on the side of the bed Blaine was laying at, he sees a piece of folded paper with his name written in unrecognizable handwriting. Reaching over for it, he kind of already knows who it's from. Who it could only be from. Sitting up against the headboard, he opens the note.

_Kurt-_

_I don't usually do this because once a business deal is done I leave without another word. But from the beginning with you it wasn't a normal business deal. I expected someone who I would sleep with and leave. Instead I got conversations that revealed more about me to a client, which I've never done before, by the way. I got baking cookies, and the opportunity to show you just how beautiful you are. Don't forget that, Kurt. You are beautiful!_

_I guess why I'm writing this letter is to let you know that the night with you was one of the best of my life. I want to let you know that everything I said and did, I meant it._

_You're a great something, Kurt Hummel, and any guy would be lucky to have you._

_-Blaine Anderson_

_P.S. Hope it's okay that I took a quick shower. I also left a little note on your bathroom mirror._

Reading the last line, Kurt quickly climbs out of bed and walks to his bathroom. The cool air makes him wish he grabbed a blanket to wrap around himself. Stepping into the bathroom a few seconds later and looking at his mirror, he finds nothing. A bit disappointed, he turns off the light and walks back to his bedroom.

Pulling on simple boxers and a loose cotton shirt, he strips the bed and pillows. Except for the one that smells like Blaine. Shoving it all in the washer, he goes to the kitchen. Cleaning everything that Blaine and he used the night before, he chuckles at finding most of the cookie dough he didn't bake gone. He figures Blaine really, really loves his cookies.

An hour and a half later, putting the clean sheets back on the bed, Kurt finishes and grabs a change of clothes.

Stripping naked in his bathroom, he looks at himself in the mirror. He sees himself as the same as yesterday. But now he also sees what Blaine showed him last night. He's beautiful in his own way. The little imperfections and scars he hated the day before he now loves at remembering Blaine kissing over them and telling him he was still beautiful with them.

Skimming his fingers over the scar above his hip, he recalls the press of soft lips to the skin. Closing his eyes and thinking of Blaine, and how much he loved everything they did, he wishes he was here right now.

Opening his eyes and knowing he doesn't have much time, he hops into the tub to take a quick shower. The hot water soothes the small aches and pains he has from his incredible night before, making him feel better.

Stepping out of the shower, steam rising around him, he grabs a towel and dries off. Standing in front of the mirror several moments later, towel hanging off his hips, steam surrounding him, he looks up and smiles at what he sees. Written as plain as day is the note Blaine said he left him. Pressing a fingertip to one of the letters, he follows the line and loops, seeing little water drops gathered where his finger passed.

Staring at what Blaine wrote, and not for the first time that day, he misses him.

* * *

It's fairly easy for him to go back to his normal routine. He goes to his two classes for the day.

In class he holds himself a bit better, doesn't try to hide and keep unwanted attention from himself. It's as if he wants to let people know he was shown how beautiful he is; wants to let them know he, finally, realized he is no longer that ugly duckling he saw himself as. Somewhere along the line he became a beautiful swan, and all it took was the most amazing guy he's ever met to show him that.

In his last class he notices a few guys eyes look him over, guys he thought were cute but never talked to. But thinking nothing of it, he goes through the motions of the dance moves the teacher is currently showing the class.

By the time the class is over, he just wants out of his clothes and in a hot bath in his bathroom back at his loft.

Pulling on his oversized sweater he's always worn, wearing it because it feels like a security blanket to hide the body he didn't think was great, he grabs his bottle of water and takes a long drink. Grabbing the strap of his bag, and placing it across his chest, bag resting against his hip, he turns around to find Lee, one of the guys in class, standing there.

"Oh," he says a bit surprised. "Am I in your way? Sorry." Taking a step to the side, he watches as Lee goes with him. "What?" he asks, scared this could go bad for him.

"I'm Lee," Lee tells him, smile appearing on his lips.

"I know," Kurt replies, looking at him with eyes filled with confusion. "Did I do something to you? Because if I did, I most likely didn't mean it."

"No." Lee shakes his head, letting out a small chuckle. "I thought it was time I introduced myself."

"Why?" Kurt asks, not understanding. It's been several months since he started taking this class, he doesn't get why Lee all of a sudden wants to talk with him. "You could have done that months ago."

"I finally noticed you today," Lee says in a suave voice. "You seem different. You seem more…confident. It's hot."

Kurt internally groans at how much of a douchebag this guy sounds like, wondering why he ever had a crush on him. "Well, if that's not what I want to hear. How nice of you to say you've only taken notice of me today," he says with snarkiness and an edge of anger lacing his voice. "Did you notice me like the other guys you noticed in class? Or in school?"

Kurt's not stupid. He might keep to himself; try to avoid any unwanted attention. But that doesn't mean all the gossip he hears when the other students talk fall on deaf ears. He knows about Lee and his sexual escapades. He knows he's slept with every guy he in the class that he can, which pretty much means every gay one. Then there's the other guys out of class. Kurt knows he would be just another notch on his bedpost. He thinks about what Blaine told him and how he should wait for someone special who would make it perfect and memorable. And standing here in front of Lee, he knows for sure that with Lee, it would be far from perfect; and memorable for the wrong reason. And not for the second time, Kurt really hates that Blaine refused him last night.

"I'm sorry, but no," Kurt tells him as he shakes his head. "I won't be giving up anything to you."

"I could really make it worth your while," Lee tells him, smirking.

"I've had worth my while, and I'm pretty sure you couldn't live up to it. I have to go. Bye, Lee." Giving him a small pat to his shoulder and a fake cheerful smile, Kurt walks past him and leaves the room.

Back at the loft after a long day at school then at work, dropping his bag by the door, he immediately walks to his bathroom. Turning on the hot water and filling the bathtub, he strips naked and smiles as the message Blaine wrote on his mirror starts to appear from the heat and steam.

Filling the tub with his favorite scented soap, seeing bubbles starting to form, he turns off the water and steps in. Sitting down and lying back, moaning at how great it feels, resting his head back on the porcelain and closing his eyes, Kurt feels as the hot water soothes the small aches he still has from the activities he did with Blaine, and the new ones from his dance class.

Lying there in the hot water, he starts to think about how it would be if Blaine was here with him right now.

He knows it's kind of crazy for him to be thinking about Blaine as much as he has. But he can't help himself. Blaine was incredible, and him developing feelings for him in less than six hours is totally normal. Besides, how is he supposed to meet this great guy and not fall for him? It was bound to happen.

Climbing out of the tub and drying off after the water starts to get cold, walking to his bedroom, he pulls on some comfortable clothes. Walking to the kitchen after getting dressed, he starts to grab the stuff he will need to bake cookies. Making a sandwich to eat as he bakes, he starts to measure out the ingredients.

Standing in his kitchen an hour later waiting for the ding of the timer that will announce his cookies are ready, Kurt hears a loud knock at his door. Seeing he still has five minutes, he walks over to answer it.

Sliding open the heavy door, hating how loud it is, he isn't surprised when he finds Santana standing there holding a pillow to her chest. "Hey, San," he greets her, standing out of the way so she can come in. "Rachel have her boyfriend over?"

"Yes," Santana annoyingly grumbles as she walks over to his couch, dropping her pillow down. "I'm crashing here tonight. If you don't mind?"

"That's fine."

Turning when he hears the timer go off, Kurt walks back to the kitchen. Grabbing a oven mitten, turning the oven off, Kurt pulls out the last tray of baked Triple Chocolate Chip Cookies. Setting the tray on top of the stove, taking off the mitten, he breathes in the smell of the chocolaty treats.

"Good, you made cookies," Santana happily chimes. "You got milk?"

"Yeah." Kurt tips his head toward his fridge as he places the hot cookies on top of the pile already on the plate. "Two glasses."

Setting the plate of cookies down on the table, sitting across from Santana after she pours the milk, passing him a glass, he takes one of the warm cookies. Taking a bite, he thinks about the last time he ate cookies with someone. Thinking of Blaine, and where he could be, he wishes he could see him again. He misses him.

One night with him and he fell pretty hard for him. But he can't really be all that surprised. Blaine was everything he could ask for in the perfect guy for him, and more.

"What was his name?" Santana asks out of the blue as she eats half of a cookie.

"What?" Kurt looks up shocked, quickly dropping memories of Blaine and his body pressed close to his, wondering if she can be talking about who he thinks she's talking about. "Whose name?"

"The hot piece of ass I saw leaving your loft the other night? What was his name?" Santana smirks at him as she grabs a second cookie. "Don't act all innocent, either, Kurt. I got a good enough look at him to know y'all two didn't watch a movie. He had a smile that was huge, and joy and happiness shining out of his eyes that was brighter than the morning sun. He looked thoroughly pleased with what you two did together. I know you two fooled around."

"Did you talk to him?" Kurt asks.

"I saw him for like five seconds as we crossed paths," Santana informs him, dunking her cookie in her glass of milk. "Did you even get his name? Or was it more of a hookup without all the unimportant stuff?"

"Yes, I got his name," Kurt replies with snark. "It's Blaine."

"Did you sleep with him?" Santana asks as she swirls her milk in her glass.

Wrapping both his hands around his glass of milk, feeling the perspiration against his fingers and the coldness of the glass, he thinks about Santana's question. He wishes he could answer with a yes, but Blaine had to go and act like the gentleman he had been the whole night. "No," he says with a bit of a huff as he minutely shakes his head. "But we did other stuff."

"Did you enjoy it?" Santana asks with obvious interest.

"Yes," Kurt elatedly replies, drawing out the _s_. "It was...amazing."

"What did you two do?"

"Do you actually want to know?" Kurt slightly tilts his head and arches an eyebrow, wondering why Santana could be so interested in what Blaine and he did. "We didn't do anything that crazy."

"Of course I want to know," Santana tells him with a smile, eyes shining with excitement. "Plus, I know you're dying to tell someone. So, tell me."

Thinking about it, Kurt knows Santana is right. He would love to tell someone about what happened. He wants to spill all the great details and moments, in and out of bed, he shared with Blaine. "Okay," he agrees.

"Great!" Santana says with excitement very evident in her voice.

"You're very ecstatic about this," Kurt says as he takes a drink of his milk.

"Hell yeah!"

An hour and a half later lying back on his couch next to Santana, their feet propped up on the table in front of them, half-filled plate of cookies between them, Kurt still talks about Blaine with Santana.

"...refused you? Why?" Santana asks confused.

"He said I should wait for someone special; someone who would make it perfect; and I wouldn't regret doing it with afterwards," Kurt tells her.

"Why would you regret doing it with him?" Santana asks a bit confused.

"I guess because he thought it was a one night thing between us."

"So, you can see him again?"

"Yeah." Kurt nods his head. "I could call him and have him come over." Grabbing a cookie, and taking a nibble of it, he drops his hands in his lap and looks to Santana. "Do you think I should call him?"

"You obviously want to. So, I say," Santana starts to tell him, "call him to come over and let that man fuck your brains out."

"And…that's my cue to go to bed," Kurt says as he stands up with the plate of cookies. "Goodnight, San."

"Night, Kurt," Santana murmurs as she lies down, pulling the throw over herself and closing her eyes. "Hope you have wet dreams about Blaine."

"Oh, God," Kurt groans. "I'm going to regret telling you about him, aren't I?"

"Of course you are." Santana chuckles, turning onto her stomach and crossing her arms under the pillow she is using. "By the way," she mumbles into the pillow. "Blaine sounds like Prince fucking Charming."

Smiling at Santana's words, thinking the same thing about Blaine, he tells her goodnight one more time. Walking away, Kurt places the plate of cookies on the table in the kitchen and goes to his bedroom. Falling in bed tired and ready for sleep, he burrows under his blankets and thinks about strong arms that held the night before as he slept. Wishing Blaine was there to hold him, he grabs the pillow smells like Blaine, holding it close to him and burying his nose in the fluffy pillow, he slowly falls asleep as he breathes in the smell of Blaine.

* * *

Waking up, and still holding the pillow close to him, nose buried in the pillow, he suddenly sits up when he hears someone curse out loud and shut his fridge door a little too hard.

"Kurt!" Santana yells to him, voice filled with a hint of frustration. "I fucking spilled orange juice all over the kitchen floor."

Falling back to the bed with a groan, and a small chuckle, Kurt remembers Santana staying over because Rachel was with her boyfriend. "How is that my problem?" he calls back. He burrows his nose into the pillow, breathing in a lungful of the scent it's covered in. The smell makes him miss Blaine again.

"Because I want orange juice and now you have none," Santana tells him from the kitchen.

"That's not my fault." Climbing out of bed, stretching and yawning, he walks to the bathroom. "And just tell Rachel to come over and bring orange juice."

Not hearing a reply from Santana, figuring she's calling Rachel, he undresses and takes a quick shower.

Stepping into the kitchen area forty-five minutes later, finding Rachel sitting at his table and Santana spreading cream cheese on a toasted bagel next to her, he sits across from Rachel. "Fun night?" he asks as he grabs for one of the bagel slices.

"Yes," Rachel replies with a big, pleased looking smile.

Snorting and shaking his head, letting out a small chuckle, he starts to spread cream cheese on his bagel. "You know who asked me out yesterday?" he says as he takes a bite of his bagel, wanting to change the subject from Rachel's sex life.

"Who?" Rachel asks as she grabs the carton of orange juice she brought over, pouring herself a glass.

"You know Lee, from my class?" Kurt sees Rachel nod her head. "Him."

"Did you say yes?" Rachel asks.

"Hell no! He just wanted to add me as one of his conquests."

"Why not? That would have been you're opportunity to have sex for the first time."

"No, thanks," Kurt huffs.

"Besides," Santana steps in and says. "Kurtie here is saving himself for Blaine."

"Santana!" Kurt loudly says in shock.

"Who's Blaine?" Rachel asks confused.

"Nobody," Kurt tells her. "So, can we drop it?"

"A hot piece of ass I caught leaving Kurt's loft the other day," Santana responds with a wicked grin, not listening to him. "Our Kurt here fooled around with him."

"I'm never telling you anything again," Kurt groans as he drops his head to the tabletop.

"Tell me about Blaine, Kurt," Rachel says with clear interest in her voice.

"There's nothing much to say. He's just a guy I did some things with." Kurt hears as his voice is a bit muffled by the table. Lifting his head up, he looks at Rachel and Santana sitting across from him. "It was great and terrific, and then he left. Nothing else."

"Pfft," Santana snorts. "Kurt is hung up on him already, and his amazing mouth."

"I really hate you right now, Santana," Kurt gripes at her, turning red in embarrassment.

"No, you don't." Santana smugly grins at him.

"Can you call him? See him again?" Rachel asks.

"Yes; and I'm debating if I should call him to come over again."

"You should call him, Kurt," Rachel tells him. "If you like him as much as you do. Meet up with him again if you really want to."

"That's what I told him," Santana chimes in. "Told him to let Blaine fuck his brains out."

"Trust me," Kurt says, "I want to. I want that."

"Why don't you?" Rachel asks.

"It's not cheap," he mumbles under his breath, hoping the girls don't hear him.

"What was that?" Santana asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing," Kurt responds as he waves off the question. "Besides, if I do call him, who's to say he would even sleep with me this time? He made it pretty clear his views on my virginity the first time we were together."

"You're just going to have to change his mind," Santana smirks, arching an eyebrow.

"How do I do that, genius?"

"Wait!" Rachel says confused. "He won't sleep with you?"

"Not that he won't sleep with me. He just told me to wait for someone special. But the crazy part is, by the end of the night, I knew he was someone special. I told him that, and he still told me to wait."

"Convince him," Rachel says. "Convince him it's what you really want. Tell him you won't be making a mistake. Then do what Santana says and let him screw your brains out."

"I said fuck," Santana corrects her.

"Same difference," Rachel tells her.

Laughing at both of them, Kurt doesn't know if it will be that easy. Blaine was pretty set on his choice the first time, and he couldn't change his mind then. Who's to say he would do it this time. "I don't know," he sighs. "I think I should just forget him." He says even though it's far from what he wants to do. He wants to pick up the phone and call the escort agency and have them send Blaine over again. The thought of just seeing him again makes his heart flutter. And then the thought of what they could do besides what they've already done makes him blush.

"Don't forget," Santana says. "Call."

"I'm with San on this one. You won't hear me say that that often," Rachel jokes, letting out a small laugh. "But, yeah, call him."

"Maybe." Kurt turns the corner of his mouth up into a small smile and shrugs his shoulders, taking their advice into consideration.

* * *

Later that night standing in front of his bathroom mirror, tracing the letters of the message that Blaine left him, following the lines, he still chuckles that Blaine wrote it. It's just two words, two words he told him many times that night they were together. But they are words he believes now just as much when Blaine was telling him.

_You're Beautiful!_

Staring at the fourteen letters, wanting Blaine here, he makes the decision right then and there.

Shutting off the light and going to his room, climbing in bed, covering himself with a blanket, he picks up his cellphone and dials the number he memorized. Hearing it ring a few times, getting more nervous with each ring, he pulls in a deep breath when someone finally picks up.

_This is right_, he tells himself. He's doing this because he really wants this.

"Hello," he says after the lady on the other end greets him. "I would like to request someone to come over tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

He's awake before his alarm. It's as if his whole body is attuned to the fact that Blaine is coming over again today. There are butterflies in his stomach, his mind runs rampant with thoughts of what could be today; it all has him excited and nervous at the same time.

Lying in bed and staring at his clock, the red numbers bright in his darkened room, watching them change every minute, knowing with each passing minute it brings him closer to seeing Blaine again tonight, he hits the button right when his alarm goes off.

Sitting up in bed, throwing his legs over the side, he stands up and walks to the bathroom. Shedding his clothes and stepping into his tub, he turns the shower water on. Hot water immediately hits his body and soothes him. He stands under the spray of water for several minutes, letting it slide down his body and warm him.

Knowing he'll be seeing Blaine later today, he takes a shower much longer than his usual one. He washes his hair...twice. He thoroughly washes his body, making sure no inch of him is untouched. By the time he's stepping out of the shower, he feels clean and fresh unlike he's ever felt before.

Pulling on underwear and simple pajama pants and a cotton shirt, he grabs his phone and heads to the kitchen. Looking at his messages, he sees a recent one from Rachel. Clicking it, he reads it as he grabs a PopTart packet.

**Rachel**

**Hey, Kurt. Want to grab coffee before we go to classes.**

_Kurt_

_Can't. In bed sick. Skipping class and work today._

It's a white lie, but he knows he can't tell Rachel he's missing school and work because he's too excited about having Blaine over to focus or think about anything else. Staying home is the best thing for him.

Opening the foil packet, he pulls out one of the strawberry PopTarts and starts to eat it.

**Rachel**

**Want me to bring some soup home for you later?**

_Kurt_

_No, thanks. I don't have much of an appetite. I'll just probably stay all day in bed and sleep._

**Rachel**

**Okay. Call me if you need anything.**

_Kurt_

_Sure. Bye, Rach._

**Rachel**

**Bye. Feel better.**

Seeing it's close to eleven, he startles when the sudden sound of thunder breaking across the sky catches him off-guard. Walking to the living room, he sees the sky open up and a heavy rain start to fall.

The sound of rain pelting the windows is almost soothing in a weird way to him.

Sitting on a built-in bench under the huge windows, knees to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs, Kurt watches as the grey storm clouds cover the sky, making it dark and dreary, noticing a few rays of sun trying to break through. He watches as the rain heavily falls; looking down at people below as they do everything to avoid getting wet; staring at different colors of umbrellas that pass by on the sidewalk below him. The sound of thunder cracking across the sky is loud and makes him jump the slightest. Watching as a bolt of lightning strikes somewhere in the distance a few moments later, lighting up the sky for a second, he's surprised by a knock at his door.

Checking the time on his phone, and seeing it's half past eleven, he figures it's Rachel deciding to go ahead and skip the rest of her classes.

"Coming!" he yells as he stands up and walks to his door.

Sliding open the heavy metal door, hearing how loud it is, he's surprised to find Blaine standing there. A completely soaked to the bone, and slightly shivering, Blaine.

**11:32-2:10p.m.**

"Blaine. What...Why are you here?" he asks a bit surprised.

"Y-you did call f-for me," Blaine stutters as he shivers, smiling at him.

"Come in." Standing out of the way, letting Blaine pass him, Kurt slides his door shut. Turning to face Blaine, he can't believe he's here right now. "I know I called for you," he chuckles as he takes Blaine's hand and leads him to the kitchen. "I just wasn't expecting you until tonight." Turning on all the burners of his stove as high as they'll go, he pulls Blaine to them. "Sorry," he apologizes as he moves out of the way for Blaine. "It's the best I can do."

"It's perfect," Blaine tells him as he holds his hands over the blue flames of the fires. "And I had no other appointments today, so I figured I come now to see you."

"Get it over and done with, I see," Kurt teases, playfully poking Blaine in his side as he laughs, hearing him chuckle. "What if I wasn't here? What would you have done then, Einstein?"

"Probably get sick," Blaine says.

"Probably," Kurt agrees, snickering.

"It's a good thing you're here, then."

Kurt playfully squeals when Blaine wraps his arms around him and pulls him close to his wet body. Feeling his clothes start to get wet, he pushes at Blaine, but letting out a soft moan when he kisses at the spot right below his ear. "You're all wet!" he exclaims as he manages to get away from Blaine, seeing amusement in his eyes. Looking down at himself, he sees wet stains on his shirt and pants. "You got me wet," he playfully gripes as he lightly swats at Blaine's shoulder. "Why'd you hug me for?"

"I like seeing you again," Blaine softly replies with a hint of honesty to his voice, a small smile appearing on his lips.

Kurt feels his heart skip a beat in his chest. "I like seeing you again, too," he manages to say in reply, mind fuzzy with thoughts over what Blaine's words could mean. Could they be the truth? Or could they be something he says to all repeat clients? Whatever they are, Kurt loved hearing it.

Seeing Blaine still shivering in his wet clothes, he figures he can do something about that. "Do you want to change? I probably have something you can wear."

"That sounds great," Blaine tells him.

"I'll go grab a towel." Walking to the bathroom and grabbing a towel, he goes back to Blaine and hands it to him. "I'll be back with clothes in a second."

Seeing Blaine nod his head, he goes to his bedroom. Rummaging through his clothes, quickly changing out of his now wet clothes into sweatpants and a shirt, getting a good look at himself in the mirror across the room, he figures it'll have to do. He had planned to wear something nice; he was already fretting over what to pick out. It was kind of crazy for him to worry about what to wear when he knew the clothes would just be coming off, but he wanted to look nice for Blaine. Grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms that will fit Blaine and the oversized sweater he has, he laughs at how now they will be both looking far from nice, and instead be comfortable and warm.

Walking back to the kitchen, he stops dead in his tracks at the sight of Blaine in only his black boxer-briefs as he dries his hair with the towel. Seeing his clothes hanging over the backs of his chairs, noticing little wet puddles already forming under them from where the water is dripping, he looks back to Blaine. He's seen him naked. But something about the sight of him in only underwear is driving him crazy.

Lean muscles of his body move under tan skin as he drops the towel from around his head. Wet, and now untamed curls fall some in front of his eyes and makes him look much younger than the twenty-five year old he is. The glisten of still slightly damp skin makes him want to kiss every inch of exposed skin he sees. He wants to follow the lines of muscles with his tongue; wants to feel Blaine pressed as close to him as possible as he moves in him.

"I'm guessing you don't mind me being almost fully naked in the middle of your kitchen right now?" Blaine's teasing voice brings him out of his thoughts.

"Wha-No...No, definitely not." He shakes his head. Feeling his cheeks warm with blush at getting caught staring, he holds out the clothes to Blaine. "Here. I hope these are okay."

"Anything dry is good with me."

Seeing Blaine in his clothes does something to him. Seeing as the sweater loosely hangs around him, and the pants hang off his hips, makes Kurt want to just pull the clothes off again and take him to bed already. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" He says it to give him something to distract himself from having Blaine standing there looking delectable and handsome. Walking to his fridge he pulls out the milk. Going to a cabinet, he grabs the box of with packets of hot chocolate. "It's the instant stuff. But it should warm you up further."

"I would love some," Blaine says as he leans back against the counter next to him.

Pouring milk into a small pot and setting it on the stove, Kurt waits for the milk to get hot. "I have some Peanut Butter cookies if you want some," he tells Blaine.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Blaine chuckles.

Grabbing the jar filled with cookies, and setting it down close to Blaine, he goes back to the milk.

"I was actually craving your cookies yesterday." Blaine sticks his hand in the cookie jar and pulls out two cookies, offering one to Kurt. "I ended up going to a bakery near where I live just to have some fresh baked cookies."

"Really?" Kurt says surprised. Pouring the milk in the two cups when it's hot, he hands one to Blaine.

"Yeah," Blaine replies as tears open his packet of cocoa. "But they weren't as good as yours."

Tearing open the other cocoa packet and dumping it in the milk, Kurt opens a drawer and pulls out two spoons, handing one to Blaine. Stirring the mixture until it's combined, he takes the spoon out and licks it clean, noticing Blaine eyeing him as he does that, and seeing his eyes fill with desire.

Somehow knowing Blaine desires him at the moment makes fills Kurt with a bit of pride, and has him standing a bit taller than a moment before.

Tossing the spoon in the sink, hearing it hit with a clatter, he walks over to another cabinet. Opening it, and seeing what he wants, he grabs the bag and faces Blaine. "Marshmallows?" he asks as he drops a couple into his cup.

"Hell yeah!" Blaine excitedly says as he grabs a handful. Kurt smiles at the pile of marshmallows that fill up Blaine's cup. "I love these." Blaine grabs a few marshmallows from his cup and pops them into his mouth.

"I use them to top off my S'mores cupcakes," Kurt says as he eats a couple of the sugary gelatin. "Not too big on just eating them alone, though." Looking back to Blaine, he finds him with a bit of a far off look in his eyes. He laughs at knowing what he's thinking about. "I lost you at S'mores cupcakes, didn't I?"

"Yes." Blaine nods his head, reaching into the jar for more cookies. "Those sound delicious."

"I make them for my friends on their birthdays." Kurt swirls the hot chocolate in his cup, watching as the marshmallows melt into the hot liquid, white swirls combing with the chocolate. "Want to go sit on the couch?" he asks as he looks up to Blaine.

"Sure."

Kurt reaches into the jar and grabs two cookies, laughing when he sees Blaine reach in after him and grab a handful. Hot chocolate and cookies in hand, he heads for the couch with Blaine following suit. Sitting down and back against the couch, propping his legs up on the table, grinning when Blaine does the same, he takes a sip of his drink. Looking over to Blaine, he laughs at seeing a little pile of cookies on his stomach.

"How many did you grab?"

"I don't know. Like a big handful." Blaine grins at him and grabs one of the many cookies he has, taking a huge bite of it. Kurt just amusedly laughs and shakes his head. "These things are delicious."

"Thanks," Kurt says in reply.

"You know, that's what you should do," Blaine tells him as he takes a drink of his hot chocolate. "It seems you love that more than NYADA and Vogue."

"What?" Kurt furrows his brows in confusion.

"Open a bakery, of course."

"Yeah, I'll open a bakery with the eighty-six bucks I have in my back account. It should be fairly easy," Kurt jokes, knowing it's highly improbable that will happen. "It's a great idea, but...I can't." He notices Blaine giving him a surprised look. "What?"

"How do you only have eighty-six dollars in your bank account?"

"Seeing you again isn't cheap," Kurt points out. "Almost cleaned me out."

"You shouldn't have done that, Kurt." Blaine reaches over and slides his hand into Kurt's, making a spark run up his arm at the touch.

"I should have," Kurt says as he strokes his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand. "I wanted to see you again. I don't care what it cost to have that."

"I'm not worth you going broke over."

"After that first night with you, you kind of are," Kurt says in a half teasing and half serious voice. "Besides, I wanted to thank you," he says as he drops his feet and sets his cup on the table, along with his unfinished cookies. "I really enjoyed the notes you left. That made me smile."

"It was nothing." Blaine finishes his last cookie and takes a drink of his hot chocolate, setting the cup down next to Kurt's.

"Even if it was nothing, I still liked them." Kurt faces Blaine and curls his legs under himself.

He really isn't sure how to go about asking Blaine to sleep with him. Does he just blurt it out? Does he segue into it? What does he do? Nervous about that, he looks at his hands in his lap. Twiddling his thumbs, feeling blush creep up his neck and face at the thought of asking Blaine for that, he knows, eventually, he's going to have to be brave and speak up.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" He instantly snaps his head up and looks to Blaine.

"Where'd you go just now?" Blaine chuckles as he squeezes his hand and starts to pull him closer.

Straddling Blaine's lap and sitting back on his thighs, twirling the strings of the sweater around his fingers out of nerves, he smiles when Blaine covers his hands. Gazing into his stunning eyes, it's almost as if everything stops for a few seconds. All that he sees, all that matters is this guy right in front of him. And he's going to do everything in his power to have him be his first.

"I...I was thinking," he, finally, says in reply to Blaine's question.

"About?" Kurt softly sighs when Blaine slips his hands under his shirt and strokes his thumbs over his hipbones.

"You."

"Me. That's nice to hear," Blaine chuckles as he pulls Kurt closer to him. "Why were you thinking about me?"

"Wanting you." A small whine falls from his lips when Blaine slides his hand from his hip to grab his ass; carefully squeezing the flesh under his hand.

"Wanting me. And what?"

"This," Kurt sighs. Moaning at feeling Blaine's cock hard against his ass when he lifts his hips, a jolt of pleasure running through him, he gently rocks his hips down. Grasping Blaine's shoulders, he tips his head back and whines low in his throat. The drag of his clothed cock against Blaine's sends flares of pleasure along his spine. Soft lips press to his neck and start to kiss the skin. Running one of his hands through Blaine's curls, he moans as he rocks his hips down.

Lifting his arms when Blaine starts to pull his shirt up, seeing him drop it to the floor, he reaches for the hem of the sweater and pulls it over Blaine's head. Dropping it to the floor behind the couch. Leaning down and kissing along Blaine's neck and down his chest, roaming his hands over taut, hard muscles of his stomach. Lifting up to his knees when Blaine starts to tug at his sweatpants, he manages to get them off. Noticing Blaine lift his hips when he starts to tug his pants down, he sits back down in his lap after he kicks away the pants.

Letting out a soft whimper when he rocks his hips down, feeling Blaine roam his hands over his back and let out a deep moan as he moves his hips. Wrapping an arm around Blaine's neck and holding tight when he starts to lift his hips up into him, he drops his face in the curve of his neck. Kissing the skin there, barely smelling what little of the cologne that wasn't washed away from the rain, he feels how close he is.

A few more hard thrusts of his hips down and he comes in his underwear. Letting Blaine wrap an arm around his waist and hold him tight, he feels as the thrusts up a few more times and moans as he comes himself.

Collapsing against Blaine as he catches his breath, pleasure still coursing through him, feeling amazing, he starts to laugh.

"What's funny?" Blaine asks as he skims his fingers along his spine, making a shiver run through him.

"I wasn't expecting that," Kurt mumbles. "I mean…I knew it was gonna happen. But not right now."

"Is it okay that it did?"

"Definitely okay," he says as he lifts his head and looks at Blaine. "And, I was I was thinking about you because I've made a decision that involves you."

"What decision did you make?"

"It's something I want."

"What do you want, Kurt?" Blaine whispers into his ear.

He knows Blaine told him to wait until he found someone he trusted and could make it perfect. But he trusts Blaine, and he knows he'll make it perfect for him. That's why he is asking him for this.

Gazing into Blaine's eyes, seeing them shining bright as he stares back at him, smile on his lips, he opens his mouth to talk. "I want you inside me," he tells him with a sure, calm voice.

"I told you, Kurt, I d-"

"No!" Kurt cuts him off. "I'm more than ready for this. I trust you; I know you'll be kind and gentle and perfect. Don't try to change my mind this time, Blaine. It's what I want. I want it to be you." Dropping his forehead to Blaine's, closing his eyes and breathing, he presses close to Blaine's body. "Please, Blaine," he quietly begs. "Please. Please."

"Goddamn you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine groans as he lifts Kurt up as he stands up off the couch.

Kurt smiles at breaking Blaine's resolve as he wraps his legs around Blaine's waist. Draping his arms over Blaine's shoulders, he nuzzles his nose along his cheek. He's actually quite surprised at how easy he got Blaine to give him what he wants. He thought there would be more begging and making him understand on his part. But he guesses Blaine wants this as much as he does. "It won't be the end of the world, Blaine," he murmurs into his ear.

"No, it won't be," Blaine agrees. Holding tight to Kurt, he starts to head for the bedroom area of the loft. "But, I still believe you should wait. Wait until you're ready and not in a rush to just get it over with."

"I'm not in a rush, Blaine," Kurt says as Blaine kneels onto the bed, letting out a small scream when he drops him. Bouncing a bit, he smiles as Blaine kneels over him. "I'm more than ready to fully go all the way."

"You don't mind that your first time is with someone like me?" Blaine asks as he slips his fingers in the elastic waistband of his underwear.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurt lifts his hips and feels the material of his underwear as it slides against his skin, seeing Blaine drop them to the floor when off.

"I don't think I'm special enough to be the one to be the first one to sleep with you. You could do so much better than me."

Moving to sit up, and then kneeling in front of Blaine, Kurt drapes his arms over his shoulders, lightly skimming his fingers along the back of his neck, and smiles as he gazes into his eyes. "I don't want much better; I want you. You're special enough to me. You're what I imagined when I thought of my first time; someone sweet and kind and gentle. And handsome, I might add." Kurt sees Blaine grin and laugh at that. "You're what I want."

"You astound me, Kurt," Blaine murmurs to him as he cups the side of his face, looking at him like he's the most amazing thing he's ever seen.

"And you surprise me, Blaine." Reaching down and slipping his fingers into the waistband of Blaine's underwear, he starts to push them down. Watching him kick them away, he presses close to him when they're both naked.

Softly moaning when Blaine starts to kiss at the curve of his neck, feeling him press him closer to his body, he goes when he moves to lie down. Getting comfortable against the pillows, and parting his legs, watching as Blaine leans over to the dresser and grabs the bottle of lube. The sound of it being flicked open makes his heart race in his chest. He might be ready for this, might want this. But that doesn't stop him from being nervous and a bit scared.

"Will...Will it hurt?" Kurt asks with a hint of worry and concern lacing his voice.

"I'll try my best to not let it. I'll be gentle."

Nodding his head in understanding, he gasps when he feels Blaine's lubed finger trace his entrance.

The intrusion is...different. It's not uncomfortable like he assumed it would be. It, in actuality, feels pretty good to him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks as he slowly starts to work the finger in him.

"Yes...Yeah." Kurt nods his head.

Blaine is gentle with him as he works him open. First with one, then two; by the time he's pushing in with three fingers, stretching him open, Kurt is letting noises fall from his lips that sound like a mix between a moan and a whimper. He works his hips down on Blaine's fingers as he drags them in and out, wondering if he could come on just this alone. When Blaine suddenly brushes his prostate, causing him to arch his back and let out a cry of pleasure, Kurt is pretty sure he could come on Blaine's fingers alone if he keeps it up.

Letting out a low whine when Blaine removes his fingers, he feels his heart start to race when he sees him reach for a condom. Watching as he tears it open and reaching down to roll it on, he opens his legs a bit more as Blaine spreads lube over himself. Moaning when he presses the head of his cock to his entrance, not pushing in just yet, Kurt's already eager to have him inside.

"You ready?" Blaine asks as he gazes down at him, soothingly stroking a thumb over his warm cheek.

"Yes."

When Blaine slowly starts to push into him, feeling his muscles stretch around the head of his cock, Kurt grips the sheet in one hand in a tight clutch that has his knuckles turning white, and grips his other hand tight around Blaine's bicep, fingers digging into muscle. It's not so much painful, although there is a hint of pain, as it's just a different feeling. The sensation of having someone inside him is thrilling.

"You okay, Kurt?" Blaine asks with worry after stilling his hips.

Biting his lower lip and nodding his head, he looks into Blaine's eyes. "It...It feels good. Keep going."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding his head, he moans low in his throat as Blaine slowly rocks into him. The feeling of Blaine's hips hitting his ass a few moments later have him letting out a little gasp. Holding Blaine when he drops his head to the curve of his neck to breathe a few moments, he takes in the feeling of being filled by him. "You feel amazing inside me, Blaine," he whispers into his ear, letting out a little laugh when Blaine groans. "Do I feel good, too?"

"Kurt," Blaine says in a bit of a rough breath as he lifts his head and stares down at him with darkened eyes filled with need. "You feel like nothing I've ever felt before. I want to drown myself in how you fantastic you feel."

Kurt beams up at him. "I'm ready whenever you are," he informs him.

The next instant, Kurt moans as Blaine gently rocks his hips into him. It sends an immediate spark of pleasure through him.

It's not much at first; just a slow, steady slide of Blaine in and out of him. But Kurt finds his body reacting to every little thing. Every slow slide of Blaine out of him and subsequent push back in sends a wave of pleasure and desire through him. Moaning as Blaine pushes his knee up to his chest, getting more of Blaine into him, he whimpers as his thrusts get longer, but still maintaining the slow, even thrusts that are driving him crazy.

A low heat already builds in his belly. Pleasure swims through his veins. There's a small sweat already forming over his skin. But all that couldn't matter to Kurt. As long as Blaine continues to slowly fuck him like this, nothing else matters.

Lifting his hips to meet the slow, languid thrusts of Blaine's hips, feeling as their bodies slide together, Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's back and grabs at his shoulders.

Feeling Blaine pull out and slowly push back in, the drag of his cock so sensual that Kurt is dizzy with how pleasurable it is, he feels as the need for more starts to build. "I…I need mo-more, Blaine," he expresses with a low whine, groaning when Blaine lets go of his leg, dropping it back down, and feeling him get a good grip on him.

Going when Blaine sits up, shuffling his knees further apart, groaning at sinking all the way down on him, he slowly starts to rock his hips. Pleasure tingles under his skin as he moves; as he feels Blaine slowly pull out and thrust back up into him. Dropping his forehead to Blaine's, locking eyes with his stunning ones that are lust blown, holding tight to his shoulders, he drops his mouth open around a soft whine, feeling a shiver run through him when his lips barely brush Blaine's soft ones.

"Does it feel good?" Blaine asks as he leans back and braces his hand on the bed.

Kurt nods his head, feeling Blaine dig the fingers of his other hand into the flesh of his hip. Using Blaine's shoulders for leverage, he starts to rise to his knees and gently thrust back down as Blaine thrust up. Rising up until only the head of Blaine's cock is inside him, he thrust his hips back down, grinding and swiveling his hips, sighing at how pleasurable that is for both of them.

This might be the first time he's having sex. Hell, he's no expert when it comes to this stuff. But if there's one thing he knows how to do well, that's move his hips. It's what he does now. He moves his hips as if he's dancing. Swirls and rolls them like he's learned over the years. And based on Blaine's deep moans of pleasure, he figures he's doing something right.

"Turns out dancing is great for many things," he laughs as he drops his hips and rocks them.

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine exclaims as he pushes off his hand and wraps both arms around his waist, holding him close; dropping his forehead to the middle of Kurt's chest. "You should...de-definitely dance for me while I'm here."

Grabbing a handful of Blaine's curls, and yanking his head back, Kurt smirks down at him, arching an eyebrow. "I thought I was."

Hearing Blaine chuckle, he thrusts his hips down, cutting off his laughter and making him release a loud moan.

Sighing when Blaine attaches his lips to his neck, gently nipping and biting at the skin over his pulse point, Kurt wraps his arms around his neck and tilts his head to the side, exposing more of the creamy, pale skin of his neck.

Continuing to work his hips down, groaning at Blaine thrusting up into him, he can feel how close he is. His body is right there on the precipice of something great, he can tell.

"I'm close, Blaine," he mutters as Blaine starts to kiss up his neck, stopping right at the corner of his mouth. Staring into his eyes that are darkened with pleasure and lust, Kurt shivers.

"Tell me what you want, Kurt?" Blaine slowly thrust his hips up, making Kurt bite his lower lip and whine low in his throat.

The slow, sensual movements of Blaine's hips up into him is good, but not what he needs. He needs more; needs...no, wants fast and hard. "F-faster," he stutters. "Harder."

"You sure?" Blaine asks as he grips his hips.

Nodding his head, Kurt lets out a small yelp when Blaine falls back on the bed with him. Lifting his legs high on either side of Blaine, reaching above him to plant one hand to the headboard, the other wrapped around Blaine's back, fingers digging into heated flesh, Kurt cries out in pleasure when Blaine starts to thrust into him a deep, hard snaps of his hips. Arching his back and tilting his ass a bit higher, getting that much more of Blaine inside him, he turns his face into his bicep and lets out a guttural moan as Blaine barely brushes his prostate. When he does that, it feels as if electric sparks are running through him. It leaves him feeling amazing.

Dropping his arm to wrap around Blaine's back, gripping his shoulder, he tips his head back and whimpers. Lips press to his neck as hips continue to thrust into him.

Feeling Blaine pull all the way out and angle his hips, Kurt buries his face in the curve of Blaine's neck and lets out a scream of pleasure as Blaine manages to hit his prostate.

A hand wrapping around his cock makes him moan. Blaine moves his hand in firm, fast strokes. He thumbs at the head, smearing the pre-come beading at the tip over his cock, making the slide of his hand easier. Each stroke of Blaine's hand brings him closer and closer to his release. Each stroke has his body winding up tighter and tighter, making him eager to let go.

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine growls in a deep, wrecked voice. "Let go."

Just like that, Kurt's body snaps. He cries out in ecstasy as he spills over Blaine's hand. Digging his fingers into his back as he holds tight to him, body convulsing and shaking as his orgasm goes through him, amazed he could feel like this, he feels as he clenches around Blaine as he continues to thrust into him. A few moments later, orgasm starting to wane off, he groans as he feels Blaine bury his cock deep inside him one last time and come.

Relaxing against the bed after Blaine pulls out and collapses next to him, barely seeing out of the corner of his eye as he removes the condom, feeling hot and sticky and sweaty, but not caring, Kurt starts to giggle.

"I've noticed your tendency to laugh after having an orgasm." Blaine looks to him with the corner of his mouth turned up into an amused smile, small laughter evident in his voice. "What's funny this time?"

"I can't believe I've been missing out on that." Kurt turns to look at Blaine and grins. Moving to swing a leg over Blaine's waist, he sits on his thighs and gazes down at him, surprised by how quickly his body is reacting to the mere touch of Blaine's body beneath him. He can feel his cock, already, trying to get hard again. "Let's do it again."

"I'm gonna be here all day, aren't I?" Blaine jokes, sliding his hands into Kurt's that rest on his chest.

"If I had a say: Yes, you would be." Kurt squeezes Blaine's hands in his. "But you can leave if you want to." The thought of Blaine leaving so soon makes an ache form in Kurt's chest. He wants Blaine here for longer. He wants him to stay. "I'm not forcing you to stay."

Climbing off Blaine and moving to sit at the edge of the bed, wondering if it would be rude to excuse himself to the bathroom so he doesn't have to see him leave, he hears as Blaine sits up. Thinking that is it, he moves to stand up off the bed.

Arms suddenly wrap around his waist and pull him back to the middle of the bed. Sitting in Blaine's lap, he sighs as he feels him bury his nose in the back of his neck.

"I guess it's a good thing I want to stay, then," Blaine whispers into his ear.

Dropping his head back on Blaine's shoulder, smiling up at him as his eyes shine bright, he can't believe a few simple words could make him so happy. "Thank you," he whispers, nuzzling his nose along Blaine's neck.

"For what?" Blaine caresses the side of his face, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the tip of Kurt's nose, making him let out a soft giggle.

"For making it perfect," Kurt replies.

"It was my pleasure," Blaine whispers into his ear.

A shiver runs through him when Blaine drags his fingers down his messy stomach. Whimpering when he skims his fingers over his very interested cock, already getting hard again, he starts to work his hips down on Blaine. "Can we do it again?" Staring into Blaine's eyes as he rolls his hips down, feeling Blaine getting hard against his ass, Kurt can see in his eyes he wants it just as much as him. And want he does.

He wants Blaine inside him where it feels good; where it feels right. He wants to experience this as much as he can with Blaine here. His body might hate him afterwards, he might be sore and unable to walk without some sort of limp, but he doesn't care. He wants to remember this. He wants this. He craves to have Blaine inside filling him up.

Lifting up to his knees as Blaine rolls a new condom on, looking over his shoulder and watching as he spreads lube over himself. Going when a hand at his back pushes him, he lies on his stomach against the bed. Letting Blaine lift his hips so his ass is up in the air a bit, he buries his face in his pillow and moans as he feels Blaine slowly start to push in.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks after bottoming out and leaning over him, pressing a sweet kiss to his temple after he turns to look at him.

"Perfect," he replies with a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**3:58-6:26 p.m.**

He's not all that surprised that Blaine is sleeping right now. It was shortly after the second time he slept with him that he dozed off. Checking the time, Kurt estimates Blaine has been asleep for almost an hour. He did nothing to keep him awake. He figured Blaine needed the rest after everything they've done so far. To know he's worn Blaine out actually makes him chuckle. It gives him a sense of pride at knowing he could do that.

Hell, if he could, he would have Blaine awake right now and have them doing things that his body would be greatly enjoying. But, he lets him sleep; lets him rest. He would be sleeping himself, but he's too wound up. Too excited. His body is still on the high of pleasure.

Gazing at Blaine as he sleeps, lying on his stomach and arms under the pillow his head rests on, Kurt smiles as he listens to him softly snore. Blaine snores in a way Kurt finds cute, but with anybody else it would be annoying. His unruly curls fall across his forehead, sticking up in all different places in other areas. The sheet rests low on his hips, right above his ass, and Kurt can't help but to enjoy how sexy that sight is. The expanse of Blaine's back, the shift of muscles under tan skin when he moves is alluring and sexy.

Outside the rain still falls. But not as hard as earlier. Raindrops lightly patter against the window. The sun is still blocked out by dark gray clouds, making it seem later than what is really is. Looking outside and seeing how drab and dreary it is, Kurt is glad to be inside in a warm bed with Blaine. The heat of Blaine's body providing him a comfortable warmth that he wouldn't have if he were alone at the moment.

Barely skimming his fingers down along Blaine's spine, feeling the knobs of his spine as his fingers pass over each one; Kurt stops his hand right above Blaine's ass. Toying with edge of the sheet, debating for a few seconds, he decides to be brave and just do it. He slides his hand under the sheet. Passing his hand over the firmness of Blaine's ass; looking up to make sure he is still sleeping, he bites his lower lip and grins as he gently squeezes Blaine's ass. Feeling the soft flesh under his hand, he imagines what it would be like to stretch Blaine open. He thinks about how it would feel to push into his body; to slowly thrust into him, and have him moaning beneath him. The idea alone has his cock twitching in interest.

Drawing his hand back when Blaine mumbles something in his sleep, running his fingers back up his back, Kurt stops when Blaine shifts the slightest. That's when he sees it for the first time. (Of course being too preoccupied before to notice if.) It's about three inches in length, and goes down the side where Blaine's ribcage is. Grazing his fingers over the slightly raised, pink skin of the scar, he wonders how he got it. He's tempted to lean over and press his lips to the area and kiss the scar just like Blaine did with him. But, instead, he drags his fingers back up Blaine's side.

Softly caressing Blaine's cheek, barely feeling the coarse hair along his jaw, Kurt moves his fingers back up and pushes the curls that have fallen across Blaine's forehead. The hair is soft between his fingers, making him tempted to just run his fingers through Blaine's hair until he wakes up. But figuring that to be a little too weird, he drags his forefinger right above Blaine's eyebrow; he smiles when Blaine pushes into his touch. Dragging his finger down the line of Blaine's nose, he knows what he is doing. He's trying to remember everything about Blaine. He wants to remember the planes of his face; wants to remember the feel of soft skin, and hard muscles, under his hand. He wants to remember every little detail of Blaine, that way when he looks back on this he can perfectly recall the man who gave him some of the best hours of his life.

Skimming his fingertips down and barely ghosting them over Blaine's soft, full lips, he begins to ponder what it would feel like to have Blaine's lips pressed to his. Would it be like he imagined a kiss would be? And not what he experienced all those years ago in that locker room. Would Blaine make it tender and sweet, or something entirely different? Would. Would. Would. A lot of _woulds_ run through his mind. But he knows he has to stop thinking about that, or he might be too tempted to lean over and press his mouth to Blaine's. And he doesn't want to do that. He's been on the receiving end of an unwanted kiss; he doesn't want to be responsible for one.

Letting Blaine continue to sleep, and carefully climbing out of bed, Kurt stretches his arms above his head. Doing that, a small flare of pain throbs in his ass. It's not too bad; just uncomfortable. But he figures a little pain is worth the pleasure that came along with it. He, also, figures it should go away in time.

Walking out to where the living room area is, shivering a bit from the cold seeping in from outside, and having no heat, he walks and grabs his sweater Blaine was wearing. Pulling it on, the fabric soft against his skin, the sweater falls down and rests around his thighs. Lifting an edge of the sweater to his nose, breathing in a lungful of the scent lingering on the fabric, he smiles at finding Blaine's cologne clinging to the material. He doesn't mind one bit that it smells like Blaine.

Seeing his phone where he left it on the table, he grabs it and unlocks it. Finding a few messages, he clicks the most recent one from Rachel sent less than five minutes before.

**Rachel**

**Ditching my last class. Buying lunch. Sure you don't want me to get you anything?**

_Kurt_

_I'm sure. Tired and lying in bed. Not much of an appetite._

**Rachel**

**Okay. Check-up on you later.**

_Kurt_

_Okay._

"God, I'm starved," Kurt mumbles as he locks his phone, tossing it on the cushion of the couch, chuckling at how much he could go for whatever Rachel was going to bring him.

Walking to the kitchen, and heading to the fridge, he pulls open the door. Grabbing a can of coke, popping the tab and taking a long drink, he looks over what he has in his fridge. Running his foot along the back of his calf, the air of the fridge cold as it hits his skin, he grabs some butter and cheese. Setting the items on the counter, grabbing the loaf of bread he has, and a butter knife, he places to slices of bread on a plate.

Leaning back against the counter as he butters the bread, he reflects on what Blaine and he did. He thinks about the way Blaine touched. How he felt inside him; stretching and filling him up in a way that has him aching for it again. He thinks about sweaty, damp bodies moving together in a perfect rhythm quickly learned together that would usually take months; thinks about how Blaine gripped his hips so hard the second time he knows light, finger-shaped bruises are starting to form on his hips. Pressing his hand to one of his hips, feeling the slight pain when he gently presses down, he thinks about how he wants that again. He really enjoyed Blaine being slightly rough with him. Then when he stars to think of Blaine fucking him hard and fast, he can feel himself start to grow hard at the thought.

Letting those thoughts go, for now, he sets a pan over one of the flames of the stove.

"Oh, God." He hears Blaine say behind him in a gruff voice. Spinning around, Kurt drinks in the sight of Blaine in only pajama pants that hang off his hips; just enough to show off the lines of his V that disappears into the pants. He has his messy curls as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. "I'm sorry I fell asleep," he apologizes.

"It's fine," Kurt assures him. "You were tired."

"Part of that is you, and part of it is because of my roommate from hell." Blaine walks over and stands next to Kurt, leaning against the counter by him, giving him a small smile.

"What did your roommate do?" Of course Kurt doesn't need to ask how he is part of the reason Blaine was tired.

"He decided that having a party till five in the morning was the greatest idea. I was so fucking pissed." Kurt can hear how much Blaine is annoyed and frustrated with his roommate as he talks about him. It drips from his voice. "I couldn't sleep because of the noise."

"How do you have energy? I mean…Why come over so early when you could be sleeping right now at your place?"

"Like I said earlier: I like seeing you again. Sleep is overrated; I'd rather be here." Blaine smiles at him. "And I drank like five cups of coffee this morning. I think I was also experiencing the crash."

After Blaine said he rather be here, Kurt barely registers the words he said after that. The fact that Blaine wants to be here with him makes him feel…wanted in a way he thought nobody would ever want him.

"Well…um…Are you hungry? I'm making grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Starved," Blaine replies.

"Are you thirsty? I have some drinks if you are."

"That would be great. Thank you."

Placing a few slices of cheese on the buttered slice of bread, and adding the top slice, Kurt places it in the hot pan.

Walking over to the fridge, he pulls open the door and grabs a can of Coca-Cola for Blaine. Feeling the sweater rise up his thighs, he tugs it back down. Closing the fridge, he hands Blaine his drink.

"Kurt?" Blaine says with curiosity lacing his voice.

"Yeah?" Kurt flips the grilled cheese in the pan.

"Are you wearing any kind of underwear right now?"

Blushing at the question, Kurt looks to Blaine with a grin. "Um…No." He laughs at noticing Blaine's eyes go wide and dart down to the lower half of his body. He doesn't mind being half-naked around Blaine. He is comfortable in his own skin when he is around him, now, that he can stand there in only a sweater and not feel weird or uncomfortable.

"I'm…I apologize in advance if I stare, or don't say anything back to you. Because you in only a sweater is probably the sexiest things I've ever seen."

Kurt feels a deeper warmth bloom in his cheeks at Blaine's words. To know he is distracting to Blaine in a good way makes him feel sexy, and somehow even more beautiful than what Blaine has shown him to be.

Sitting at his dining table after finishing making the grilled cheese, Blaine sitting to the right side of the table, he takes a bite of his food. "Is it okay?" he asks as after seeing Blaine take a bite.

"It's great," Blaine tells him, tearing off a piece of his sandwich and popping it into his mouth. "Thanks."

"No problem." Lifting his legs up, and resting his feet on the edge of the chair, Kurt takes a big bite of his sandwich. "Can I ask you something?"

Sure." Blaine nods his head.

"You said last time that your dad is a surgeon?"

"Yeah."

"And you also said you started this job because you needed the money?"

Blaine nods his head, again. "I think I know where this is going."

"Oh, yeah," Kurt playfully teases. "Where's it going?"

"You want to know why I didn't ask my dad for money and avoid taking this job?"

"Yeah. That's the gist of it." Kurt pushes his empty plate away from him, not surprised at how quickly he finished his grilled cheese since he was hungry. He stands up off the chair. Going to the fridge, he grabs the small container of vanilla ice cream he has. "Was it because he doesn't like that you're gay?" He sets the ice cream on the table and walks to a cabinet to grab cups.

"Actually," Blaine says, "it was my choosing. My father is fine with my sexuality. It took him some time to accept it after I told him. But he's at a place now where he accepts me and loves me. He is past being upset."

"Then why not ask him?" Kurt questions as he sits back down and sets a cup and spoon down in front of Blaine.

"A pride thing, I guess." Blaine shrugs his shoulders. "My parents had helped support me through college. But, afterwards, I wanted to show them I could do it on my own."

"So, it's safe to assume you make a decent living doing what you do?" Kurt takes the lid off the ice cream and starts to scoop some into his cup.

"You would be right." Blaine takes the carton when Kurt pushes it to him.

Pouring coke over the ice cream in his cup, watching it foam up, Kurt thinks about something else. "Have you ever thought of quitting?"

"A few times," Blaine replies as he licks the ice cream that dripped onto his thumb, Kurt stares a little too hard when he does that. He then pours the remainder of his coke over the ice cream in his cup. "But, of course, nothing came of that because I'm here."

"Well then," Kurt says. "I'm glad you didn't quit. Who knows who I would have gotten if you did."

"I'm glad I didn't quit, either," Blaine replies with a small smile.

Blushing, Kurt looks down to his ice cream float. Scooping out a spoonful of ice cream and coke, he eats it, enjoying the sweet taste on his tongue. Sticking his spoon back in his cup, stirring the melting ice cream and coke together, seeing Blaine eat a spoonful of his ice cream, he wonders what it would have been like if they met under different circumstances. Would Blaine have talked to him? Would he have been brave enough to talk to Blaine? He wonders how and where they could have met. Would it have been an accident that caused it, or one of them being brave? He will never know now.

"If you weren't an escort, and we had met under different circumstances, would you have talked to me?" Kurt asks as he lets go of his spoon, hearing a clink as it hits the cup.

"Definitely," Blaine replies, nodding his head. "Of course, I would have probably made a fool of myself. But, yeah, I would have talked to you."

"Really?" Kurt beams at Blaine.

"Yeah." Blaine smiles back at him and nods his head. "I would have pinched myself first to make sure I wasn't dreaming; just to make sure you were real."

"I probably would have thought you were playing a cruel joke or something. Because no way someone as handsome as you could ever want to talk to me, considering how unconfident I was," Kurt admits.

"Would you have given me your phone number if I asked for it?" Blaine asks.

"In a hearbeat," Kurt honesty says. "If it happened like that, then maybe you would be kissing me like I want right now." Realizing what he just blurted without thinking, Kurt turns red in embarrassment and sees Blaine's eyes go wide with surprise. Now he feels like an idiot. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Feeling like a fool for admitting something he didn't want to, Kurt stands up and turns away from Blaine. Needing to do something to distract himself, he notices the dirty dishes that need to be cleaned. Taking a step toward them, he stops and pulls in a deep breath when Blaine takes a hold of his wrist.

"Kurt?" Blaine softly says.

"Just forget it, Blaine," Kurt responds.

"Kurt?" Blaine pulls him and turns him to face him.

Standing there with Blaine so close, close enough to smell his intoxicating cologne, Kurt trembles at the way Blaine is looking at him at the moment. Eyes filled with a hunger and lust unlike he's ever seen before fill Blaine's luminous eyes.

"Have you thought about kissing me, Kurt?" Blaine asks as he takes a step forward, making Kurt take a step back.

"Yes." His voice comes out a bit shaky as he answers. He knows there's no point in lying. There would be no reason to.

Walking backwards until his back hits the counter, Kurt grabs at Blaine's hips when he steps close to him. Fingers dig into soft flesh.

"Good." Blaine smiles as he gently nudges their noses together. Kurt barely parts his lips and gasps when Blaine softly drags his fingers over his mouth, doing the exact same thing he did earlier to him while he slept in bed. "Because I've thought about kissing you, too. Since I last saw you, it's all I can think about. I shouldn't be this crazy over wanting to kiss you. But I am."

Kurt is pretty sure he loses his train of thought for a few seconds after Blaine says that. To know Blaine wants to kiss him just as much as he wants to kiss Blaine makes his heart race with how much he is wanted by this man.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispers.

"Yeah?" He stares into his eyes, flecks of yellow discernible in Blaine's eyes.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Blaine brushes his thumb along Kurt's bottom lip.

"Yes," he gasps. He doesn't need to think about it. Not even for a second. It's all he can think about. After being with Blaine physically, all he can focus on is how the press of his soft lips to his would feel. It occupies his mind more than it should; but it's what he wants. He wants Blaine to kiss him; to give him his first real kiss.

Noticing Blaine's eyes dart to his lips, and slowly start to lean forward, it's instant that he knows what's about to happen.

Blaine is going to kiss him. Him, who is twenty and still new to a lot of the sexual aspects of life. Him, who just lost his virginity and never had a proper first kiss. It's exciting, and exhilarating, all at the same time.

But then he remembers the rules Blaine has to follow. He remembers how Blaine told him he's forbidden to kiss his clients on the mouth, per the company he works for orders. Blaine is about to go against the rules for him, when he doesn't feel deserving. He's just Kurt; he's nothing special. Definitely not a person worth breaking the rules for.

"You can't. What are you doing, Blaine?" he asks as Blaine places a finger under his chin and tips his head back the smallest; the smallest of grazes of Blaine's lips against his sending a jolt up his spine.

"Breaking the rules."

Kurt keeps his eyes on Blaine's as he gently presses their mouths together. The instant press of lips together, though, has him fluttering his eyes closed and releasing a low sigh.

This kiss is the complete opposite of the first one taken from him. Where that one was a hard press of lips, and unwanted, this one is lips softly pressing to his in a way that makes his heart flutter with how sweet it is.

Blaine's lips on his are just as soft and full as he thought they would feel against his when he skimmed his fingertips across them earlier. They have a hint of sweetness to them, and vanilla from the ice cream they just ate. They feel perfect against his as they slowly move their mouths together.

When Kurt thought of his first kiss, this is how he imagined it. Well, not to the exact detail, because he would be wearing more clothes at the moment. But he imagined it to be sweet and tender and gentle, and with a guy that would make it memorable in the best way possible. He never knew what the guy looked like, just that it was someone who could give him his perfect first kiss. And now standing in his kitchen in only an oversized sweater, being sweetly by Blaine, he can't picture anybody else. He can't see another person giving him what Blaine is currently giving him: the first kiss he deserved.

Parting his lips when Blaine licks at the seam of his mouth, Kurt lets out a small moan at the feeling of Blaine tentatively licking into his mouth. He holds tight to Blaine's hips to keep from falling over at how sensual and amazing that is. The slow massage and glide of Blaine's tongue against his has him groaning, and desperate for more. A small flame of desire starts to grow in his belly; a desire and want for Blaine.

Pressing close to Blaine's strong, hard body, draping his arms over his shoulders, feeling his sweater rise up enough to rest around his hips, Kurt ignores that and continues to kiss Blaine. He slides their tongues together, and gently thrust his tongue into Blaine's mouth.

When Blaine rest his hand at his lower back, stroking his pinkie finger over the skin not covered by the sweater, Kurt shivers when he slides his hand under the fabric of the sweater. The slow slide of his fingers along his spine makes sparks travel across his spine, and make him feel like a fire is swimming through his blood stream. Placing his own hands on Blaine's chest, he roams his hands over soft skin and hard muscle. Feeling as Blaine pulls his hand out from inside his sweater, he groans when he lightly squeezes his ass before moving his hands to his front lower belly.

Continuing to kiss Blaine, knowing he's not going to stop soon, Kurt takes a deep breath when Blaine pulls away. His lips tingle from the kiss; his mind is dizzy with how amazing and perfect kissing Blaine is. Licking his lips where Blaine's just where, he still can't believe that just happened.

"Can I take this off?" Blaine asks as he toys with the hem of the sweater.

Lifting his arms in reply, Kurt feels as Blaine pushes the sweater up and off him. Draping his arms over Blaine's shoulders after he drops the sweater to the floor, he leans in and takes Blaine's mouth in a tender but hungry kiss.

He shivers at how delicately Blaine skims his fingers over his skin. The pass of fingers down his back, over the swell of his ass, over his hip, and across his belly make him eager for more.

Pushing his fingers past the waistband of the pajama pants Blaine is wearing and slowly starts pushing them down, he whispers, "Is this okay?"

"More than okay."

Pushing the pants down until they are a pool of fabric around Blaine's feet, Kurt pulls Blaine's body to him. Opening his legs a bit, letting out a small whimper when he gently rolls his hips into Blaine, Kurt tips his head back. Lips press to his neck as he threads his fingers through Blaine's messy curls.

The press of naked bodies close is something Kurt will never get used to no matter how much he has experienced it so far. It's still as intimate as the first time.

"Please." He doesn't realize he's saying it until the word falls from his lips.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Blaine says with a hitched voice as he slowly grinds his hips into Kurt's.

Staring into Blaine's lust blown eyes, Kurt decides to just to say it. "Don't care. Just you." He lightly scratches his nails down Blaine's back when a particular roll of his hips sends pleasure through him.

"Just me?" Blaine asks as he sensually flicks his tongue over Kurt's top lip. "Do you want me to make you feel good?"

Kurt wants to tell him that he already makes him feel good. And in so many ways. But he can't seem to form words at the moment. He trembles as he nods his head. Hell, Blaine could ignore his request and only kiss him for hours, and he would be satisfied. As long as Blaine does anything, he will be happy.

Seeing the corner of Blaine's mouth turn up in a small smile, Kurt knows, then, that he's going to get more than just kissing. Capturing Blaine's mouth in a hungry, desperate kiss, Kurt pushes off the edge of the counter and starts to head for the bedroom. It proves a little difficult to walk to his bedroom when he can't stop kissing Blaine, but they manage.

Finally making it to the room, desperate and wanting Blaine, Kurt barely registers as he's pressed to the wall. All he focuses on is kissing Blaine. Kissing Blaine is the best thing in the world.

Whining low in his throat when Blaine pulls away, he hears him chuckle. "I'll just be a second," Blaine tells him with an amused smile. Watching him grab a condom and the lube, Kurt feels his cock twitch at the excitement of it all.

Pulling Blaine back to him when he's close enough, he continues to kiss him. Feeling his leg being lifted, he hooks it over Blaine's hip.

The two fingers Blaine pushes into him several seconds later makes him moan. Still stretched from earlier, the fingers are easily worked into his body. When Blaine adds a third finger, Kurt tips his head back and lets out a soft whimper.

"You okay?" Blaine asks as he starts to work the fingers in and out of Kurt.

Nodding his head, Kurt starts to roll his hips down on the fingers. It's not enough, but it's so much better than nothing. But when Blaine crooks his fingers on the drag out, Kurt couldn't care less about not enough when white hot pleasure swims through his veins after Blaine brushes his prostate. "Please," he quietly begs as he continues to work his hips down.

"Please, what?" Blaine kisses along his jaw, pressing his lips to the corner of Kurt's mouth right before lightly brushing his lips over Kurt's soft ones.

"Fuck me." Kurt doesn't mean to say it; he had every intention of just asking Blaine to be inside him. But that's what comes out. And truth be told, it's what he wants. He wants to experience hard and fast.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asks to make sure it's what he really wants.

"Yes."

Blaine removes his fingers, and Kurt watches as he tears open the foil wrapper and rolls the condom on. Slicking himself up, Kurt lets him lift his other leg, and instead of hooking it over his hip, like with the other, Blaine drapes it over his arm. Being lifted up another inch or so on the wall, leg resting in the crook of Blaine's arm, Kurt clutches at his shoulders for more support. Kurt sighs as he starts to push into him. The stretch around Blaine now, somehow, familiar; the slide of Blaine inside of him filling him up makes Kurt release a small whine.

Hips press flush to his ass several seconds later, and Blaine wraps his other arm around his waist and holds him tight.

"You can change your mind, Kurt," Blaine tells him as he stills for a few moments.

"No." Kurt shakes his head. Kissing Blaine, he mumbles against his lips, "Fuck me."

When Blaine pulls his hips back, and subsequently snaps them forward a moment later, Kurt lets out a loud moan of pleasure. Wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, he clutches at his shoulders. Being hungrily kissed, he groans as Blaine snaps his hips up.

Being jostled and hefted up the wall as Blaine slowly fucks into him, and being sensually kissed in a way that is leaving him breathless, Kurt buries his face in the curve of Blaine's neck. He releases a small groan against Blaine's skin when he picks up the force and pace of his hips.

This is what he wanted. To be sensually fucked by Blaine is what he wanted. At having it happen, it's unlike anything he's ever experienced so far. With the angle of his leg from how Blaine is holding it, and Blaine changing the angle of his hips, it has Kurt releasing a quite a loud moan when he manages to perfectly hit his prostate.

Kurt releases a mix between a whimper and a moan as Blaine continues to thrust into him with deep, hard snaps of his hips. Threading his fingers into Blaine's hair, he grips and pulls tight as sparks of pleasure shoot up his spine and throughout his body. Blaine digs the fingers of his hand into Kurt's hip as he fucks into him.

Starting to work his hips down on Blaine as he fucks up into him, Kurt moans as Blaine takes his mouth in a hungry, desperate kiss. Mouths roughly move together in a way that Kurt's knows his lips will be swollen and red. But he loves it too much to care. It makes all this so much better.

In his belly, Kurt can feel the heat growing. He knows he's close.

Blaine's hand wrapping around his cock brings an ounce of relief he needs. When Blaine starts stroking, slow strokes up and down, thumbing at the head of his cock, Kurt can feel the heat growing. Letting out a loud cry of Blaine's name—that is instantly muffled by Blaine's mouth on his once again—as he spills over his fist, warmth hitting his stomach, Kurt trembles. Pleasure courses through him like liquid fire. It's sensual and hot.

Dropping his head on Blaine's shoulders, breathing heavy, he feels as Blaine thrusts his hips up a handful more times and comes. Kurt barely sags against Blaine, not wanting to put all his weight on him.

"I love orgasms," Kurt laughs, still feeling the remains of his orgasm swim through him; pleasure that is fantastic.

"I think everybody in the known universe can agree with you on that." Blaine nuzzles his nose in the curve of Kurt's neck, kissing right over where his pulse point is.

Dropping his leg that was hooked over Blaine's arm, Kurt softly kisses his way up Blaine's neck. Taking his lips in a sweet, tender kiss, he smiles and hums as Blaine kisses him back and holds him close. "How about a bath?" He nudges his nose against Blaine's. Blaine's smile is answer enough for him.


End file.
